Naruto el ninja legendario
by loko89772
Summary: Recibiendo la ayuda de un guerrero en el momento mas critico de la 4ta guerra ninja y recibir la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado de su mundo con ayuda de dicho guerrero.
1. chapter 0

Hola antes que nada la historia no me pertenece si no a mí buen amigo **_Jose Eduardo_** de foros dz

que me pidió de favor de publicarla en

_

Capitulo 0:

La guerra contra madara uchiha era un infierno, muchos aliados murieron al enfrentarse a uno de los dos mas poderosos shinobis que han existido hasta ahora. Naruto uzumaki el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente,la reencarnación de ashura y sucesor de rikudou sennin junto a sasuke uchiha (emo vengador) el asesinó de su hermano y ninja renegado, estaban haciéndole frente a madara quien se auto proclamó el nidaime rikudou sennin, óbito traicionó a madara para ayudar al chico que lo regreso a la luz,sasuke se le otorgo el rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo gracias al rikudou sennin y a naruto el senjutsu de los seis caminos gracias al chakra de los 9 bijus, quienes ahora 8 y la mitad yang de kurama estaba dentro de la estatua demoníaca que extrañamente debía tener los 9 bijus completos para despertar a juubi,naruto estaba inconsciente debido al uso excesivo de chakra, y sasuke estaba herido después de estar defendiendo a su amigo quien solo estaba unos cuantos metros de madara.

-sabes mocoso e de admitir que eres impresionante, pero debo terminar con esto-hablo madara acercandose al rubio, en eso sasuke se lanza con el susanoo para impedirlo,pero madara al ser mas fuerte lo venció con facilidad-estos son los uchihas de hoy que pena siento.

Lejos de ahí toda la alianza miraba preocupada al rubio que les dio el animó para seguir luchando a unos cuantos metros de madara, querían ir a ayudar pero estaban débiles y solo irían a buscar su muerte.

-Lo siento kakashi perdoname por favor perdonenme por ser tan ciego-eran las palabras de óbito quien estaba ahora al lado de kakashi y la alianza-no te disculpes óbito después de todo fuiste manipulado por madara al igual que los demás eres una buena persona y lo se-dijo kakashi tratando de levantarle el animo su compañero.

-maldición no pude acercarme para ayudarlo-fueron las palabras de frustración de sasuke quien estaba siendo atendido por sakura-debemos buscar la manera de rescatarlo-hablo sakura haciendo que todos buscaran la forma de ayudar pero no tenían resultados, incluso una chica de cabello negro azulado estaba viendo como su amor platónico corría peligro-naruto-kun.

Mientras madara se ia acercando a naruto preocupando a todos, en un parpadeó aparece una persona ipresionando a todos,llevaba un gi naranja con el kanji de la tortuga en la espalda,ojos y cabello azabache alborotado,botas y muñequeras de combate azules, tenia una mirada seria dirigida al uchiha su nombre son goku.

-¿quien eres tú?-preguntó el uchiha al extraño guerrero-eso es algo que no te interesa saber-respondio recibiendo un gruñido de madara-bieno no importa de todos modos vas a morir-dijo madara-lo lamento pero no puedo dejar que lo captures-al terminar de hablar, goku lanza una ráfaga de energía que mando a volar al uchiha varios metros.

Todos lo que vieron esto se impresionaron,madara se enfureció y empezó hacer sellos de mano-katon:gouka mekkiaku-dojo lanzando una gran llamarada de fuego a goku que ni se inmutó y se puso frente a naruto para que no recibiera la técnica,extendió su brazo hacia el fuego y con su energía disperso la técnica de madara dejandolo en shock al igual que todos.

-esa fue una técnica de voento , pero no mire que hiciera sellos de mano debe ser un experto que no los necesita-hablo kakashi viendo la pelea-esto es impresionante sin duda es un sujeto muy poderoso-dijo mimato feliz de que goku lograra salvar a su hijo.

-por ahora debemos dejar todo en manos de ese sujeto si interferimos solo seriamos un estorbó-propuso hiruzen haciendo que todos pusieran su fe en ese extraño sujeto, madara estaba furioso por ver a alguien que detuvo su técnica con facilidad-maldito ahora veras el poder de un uchiha-dijo para despues activar su mangekio sharingan eterno e invocar al susanoo con una espada mandando un corte hacia el sayayin que lo detuvo con su mano.

Todos quedaron asombrados por tal demostracion, goku solto la espada para después golpear la caja torácica del susanoo destrozándola e impactando en madara sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones y mandarlo 200 metros lejos de naruto,goku se acercaba a madara quien se levantaba con dificultad a una velocidad impresionante-mejor rindete tu nunca podrás vencerme, nuestros poder se diferencia por mucho-explico dejando a madara muy furioso-NO TE BURLES DE MI-dijo para después activar su rinnegan y hacer sellos de mano-INVOCACION ESTATUA DEMONIACA-en eso una enorme estatua emergió del suelodetras de madara-tus ultimas palabras-dijo viendo al ver la cara de asombro que tenia el sayayin-si tengo...algo que decir-Todos vieron como había cambiado la expresión de goku por lo cual se preocuparon-adelante di tus ultimas palabras-hablo madara dándole su ultima voluntad-tengo hambre no tienen algo de comer.

Ante esto madara,la alianza,los edo tensei hokages y hasta el gedo mazo se fueron de espaldas al oír las ultimas palabra de goku-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA este es el sujeto mas estúpido que he visto en mi vida después de naruto JAJAJAJAJAJA-se río tobiramaen el suelo sujetándose el estomago-lo mismo digo lord hokage-secundo kakashi-oiga mimato sensei no sera pariente suyo o de kushina, después de todo cuando era pequeño era despistado e inocente y kushina tenia poco cerebro y era hiperactiva-dijo de forma burlona óbito haciendo que minato tuviera un aura depresiva e hiciera circulitos en el suelo-me ofenden-contesto minato mientras en el otro mundo una pelirroja estornudaba-por que tengo la sensación de torturar a alguien cuando sea juzgada-dijo kushina haciendo que óbito tuviera un escalofrío y las ganas de seguir vivo.

-ya me canse de ti miserable-dijo madara ordenándole al gedo mazo que atacara a goku levantando el pie para aplastarlo, goku simplemente se hizo a un lado para esquivar el ataque y saltar hacia el rostro del gedo mazo propinandole un poderoso puñetazo tirándolo al suelo,todos se asombraron mas ante tal fuerza que era irreal, después goku sintió las presencias dentro de la estatua e hizo lo único que le paso por la cabeza para sacarlos-GOLPE DEL DRAGON-exclamo goku haciendo un gran dragón que atravesó el gedo mazo haciendo que nueve esferas salieran de su interior y tomaran las formas de los nueve bijus-(lo siento señor hagoromo,pero no puedo dejar que mas gente muera)-pensó goku al recordar la misión que le dio hagoromo.

Flash back

Estaba goku cuidando el campo de cultivo que le obligo a crear milk quedándose aburrido por no poder entrenar, así que decidió ir a visitar a kaiosama para des aburrirse un rato.

-Hola kaiosama como estas-saludo el azabache al kaio del norte-hola goku que haces aquí si se puede saber.

-bueno es que estaba aburrido y decidí venir a visitarlo.

-ya veo.

-por cierto quien es usted?-pregunto goku a un hombre con extraños ojos y una gran barba blanca y esta suspendido del suelo.

-bueno el es hagoromo outsutsuki el gran sabio de los seis caminos como lo conocen en su mundo, un ser humano que se gano el puesto de dios por su grandes asañas-explico kaiosama dejando asombrado a goku.

-hola es un placer-saludo hagoromo.

-el placer es mio por esta aquí si se puede saber?-pregunto el sayayin

-Es que e venido a pedir su ayuda si se puede-dijo seriamente.

-que necesita-pregunto serio goku

Entonces hagoromo le explico tomó lo que se llevaba a cabo en su mundo haciendo que goku se pusiera mas serio-de acuerdo lo hare-dijo haciendo que hagoromo abriera el portal a su dimension y goku entrara en ella.

Fin del flash back

Todos miraban atónitos lo sucedido no podían creer que un hombre liberara a los bijus le hiciera frente a madara y los salvara, goku tomo a naruto y apareció frente a toda la alianza quienes se acercaron para atender a naruto.

-naruto-dijo sakura viendo al rubio para después ver a goku.

-tranquila solo esta inconsciente-dijo aliviando a la peligrosa y los demás.

-debemos curarlo,podría ponerlo en el suelo-le dijo tsunade haciendo que goku obedeciera.

-Es usted muy poderoso, le agradezco que salvara a mi hijo-dijo minato haciendo que todos los que no sabían excepto los padres de los 9 novatos, hiruzen y tsunade habrieran los ojos como platos y dijeran un gran"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"-que escondido te lo tenias minato-le hablo el tsuchikage al rubio mayor-si lo hubiera revelado se hubiera expandido la noticia y usted invadiría konoha con el único propósito de matarlos respondió haciendo que oonoki bufara.

-Comporten se ustedes dos-les hablo el sandaime.

-esta listo solo debe descansar-hablo tsunade yamando la atención,al igual que la otra mitad de kurama que con una de sus colas tocaba a naruto para entrar en el,goku tomo a naruto y lo puso en su hombro preocupando a todos.

-que va hacerle a naruto-kun-pregunto un poco temerosa hinata.

-tranquila no voy hacerle nada...además no es mi misión acabar con el, sino el sucesor del rikudou sennin o ustedes.

-a que se refiere con el sucesor del rikudou sennin-pregunto sakura.

-según lo que me dijo el rikudou este chico es su sucesor-revelo goku haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos y la boca a mas no poder.

-jejejeje sin duda el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente-comento divertido el sandaime haciendo que todos sonrieran incluso sasuke que le parecio raro a todos que el uchiha sonriera.

-bueno es hora de ir con el rikudou-dijo goku para luego irse, pero fue detenido por minato.

-disculpe cual es su nombre-pregunto el rubio mayor queriendo saber el nombre del sujeto que los ayudo.

Goku solo volteo a verlos para una gran sonrisa-Mi nombre es son goku-respondio para luego desaparecer dejando impresionado al yonbi y los demás bijus.

-baya quien diría que tu nombre fuera tan famoso son-le hablo matatabi a son.

-si tienes razón, soy tan famoso que hasta los padres le ponen mi nombre a sus hijos-dijo el yonbi sacando el pecho con orgullo haciendo negar a los demás bijus

Ya en el planeta de kaiosama aparece goku con naruto frente a kaiosama y hagoromo.

-veo que hicisteis muchos cambios goku-hablo hagoromo viendo al sayayin y después al rubio.

-lo siento pero ver todo eso no pude soportarlo.

-bueno eso no importa, ahora quisiera pedirte otro favor goku.

-si por su puesto que necesita.

-quiero que tu lo entrenes durante siete años-esto dejo asombrados a kaiosama y a goku.

-que quiere que lo entrene durante siete años?-pregunto sin poder creerlo.

-así es goku,veras los voy a regresar en el tiempo cuando el tenia 6 años tendrá otra opoetunidad de reescribir su historia debido a los grandes actos que cometio.

-esta bien lo voy a entrenar, después de todo se parece mucho a mi.

-de acuerdo pero antes acercate-dijo haciendo que goku se acercara para después tomar un poco de su ADN e implantarlo en goku junto con el suyo, al hacerlo detecto algo que lo dejo impresionado para después reír un poco extranañando a los otros .

-que sucede hagoromo a preguntó kaiosama que hasta ahora estaba callado.

-bueno es que cuando le implante mi ADN junto con el de goku descubrí algo completamente impresionante-respondio llenando de curiosidad a los demás.

-que fue lo que descubrió-preguntó goku

-descubrí que tiene ADN similar al tuyo goku-revelo dejando sin habla al sayayin y a kaiosama.

-esta diciendo que su sucesor es un sayayin-dijo kaiosama recibiendo un asentimiento-eso no me lo esperaba.

-como no me di cuenta antes-dijo para después empezar a sentir la presencia de naruto quedando estupefacto.

-que descubriste-pregunto kaiosama.

-averiguelo por usted mismo-dijo haciendo que kaiosama hiciera lo mismo y quedar impresionado.

-no puedo creerlo-dijo seriamente al sentir la energía del chico.

-que descubrieron?-pregunto hagoromo.

-este chico tiene un ADN muy similar a..-dijo kaiosama dejando incompleta la frase.

-a quien?-pregunto el outsutsuki.

-a broly.


	2. cap 1

Capitulo 1.

Hagoromo: ¿broly?.-preguntó sin entender lo que dijo.

Kaiosama:broly era un ser sin compasión,violento y sin uso de razón,monstruoso y con un arte de pelea que se le puede decir "salvaje", destruyó una galaxia entera específicamente la galaxia del sur de nuestro universo.-respondió dejando sin habla al dios de los ninjas.

Goku:es verdad yo también tuve problemas al enfrentarlo y descubrí que el no tenia sentimientos,el solo tenia en mente destruir todo y también el matarme,pero gracias a la energía de mis amigos pude derrotarlo,años después apareció en la tierra resultando estar dormido dentro de un cráter en el que quedo atrapado cuando a su alrededor se convirtió en cristal conteniéndolo,se salvo de ser eliminado por el cometa que destruyó el planeta donde luchamos ,se enfrento a mis hijos gohan y goten(no recuerdo si se escribe así,se me olvido) junto conmigo cuando solo pude estar un momento en la tierra,logramos derrotarlo de una vez por todas,también un sujeto tomó una muestra de su sangre y lo clonaron, mi hijo goten y su mejor amigo trunks,hijo de mi amigo vegeta ambos sayayin,lograron acabar con él.

Kaiosama:según lo que dijo vegeta por medio de pharagus,broly nació con un gran poder que solo tenían los de la elite de su raza,el rey vegeta se sorprendió de su poder y ordenó su aniquilación por considerarlo una amenaza o preocupación en el futuro,lo apuñalaron cuando solo tenia unos minutos de nacido al igual que su padre,fueron lanzados al basurero,cuando el planeta vegeta estaba a punto de ser destruido, el poder de broly salio a la luz debido a la rabia y el odio que sintió hacia goku salvándolo de la muerte a el y a su padre,vagando por el espacio durante toda su vida.-termino de relatar dejando shockeado a hagoromo y a kurama que escuchaba todo.

Hagoromo: sin duda el muchacho es una caja llena de sorpresas.-dijo para después empezar a reír.-entonces son iguales.-concluyo sorprendiendo a los oyentes.

Goku:a que se refiere?.-pregunto al outsutsuki.

Hagoromo: a que ese sujeto broly y naruto tienen algo en común...ambos fueron víctimas de intento de asesinato.-revelo dejando en shock a los escuchas.

Kaiosamaobre muchacho,tuvo una vida de los mil diablos.

Hagoromo: observen.-dijo mostrándoles la vida desde su nacimiento,el sacrificio de sus padres y las palabras de por que le dejaron esa carga y no estaban con el cuando fueron atravesados por una garra al usarse como escudos para protegerlo, su crecimiento su expulsión del orfanato a los cuatro años, donde vivió un tiempo en la calle alimentándose de basura,su encuentro con las primeras personas de su vida,los dueños de ichiraku,el viejo sandaime que le dio un apartamento al enterarse de su expulsión, los de ichiraku le daban comida gratis de vez en cuando y en su cumpleaños,los maltratos e insultos hacia su persona,goku cada vez que veía eso sentía como se le iba el alma,estaba furioso con los aldeanos al igual que kaiosama ,pero lo que vieron después fue la gota que derramó el vaso,vieron como el pequeño era rodeado,torturado,masacrado,apuñalado y quemado por los aldeanos y algunos ninjas,para después dejarlo tirado en un charco de su propia sangre,donde había escrito "feliz cumpleaños naruto".

Goku:"AAAAAAAHHHHHH".-fue el grito de furia que soltó goku al mismo tiempo que se transformaba en ssj3 de golpe,haciendo temblar el planeta e impresionando a hagoromo y a kurama por tal demostración de poder.

Kaiosama:" GOKU DETENTE".-le grito kaiosama para que se calmara.

Goku:es que...no puedo creer...que hicieran tal barbaridad.-respondió mientras seguía expulsando energía.

Hagoromo:ed por eso que le estoy dando esta oportunidad a naruto de reescribir su historia,cambiar su vida a una mejor.-explico el outsutsuki quien intentaba no salir volando.

Goku:entiendo.-dijo al momento que se calmaba y miraba de nuevo como sus padres se sacrificaban por el amor que tenían de tenerlo,diciéndole que lo amaban a pesar de la carga que le pusieron culpándose al mismo tiempo,una lágrima traicionera salio de sus ojos.-de acuerdo lo voy a entrenar para que pueda proteger a sus amigos y a su hogar y planeta de cualquier amenaza.

Kaiosama:éste muchacho es un ejemplo a seguir,a pesar de vivir un infierno siempre mira al mundo con la frente en alto y con una sonrisas.-comento admirando mas al uzumaki.

Hagoromo:de acuerdo.-dijo para después envolver a naruto en un aura blanca,que al desaparecer mostró a un niño de seis años.-vamos goku.-dijo para después crear un portal y atravesarlo,después empezó hacer sellos de mano que segaron un momento a goku,al poder ver otra vez goku miro que ahora estaban en un bosque,específicamente en el bosque de konoha.

Hagoromo:una cosa mas antes de irme goku,debo decirte que habrá muchos cambios en el tiempo debido a que naruto tendra su segunda oportunidad,por cierto acercate.-el nombrado se acerco y hagoromo puso su mano en su pecho.

Goku:que fue lo que hizo?.-

Hagoromo:te he transferido de mi ADN como a naruto,podrás usar el senjutsu de los seis caminos y deberás despertar el rinnegan,también podrás usar el chakra al igual que naruto podrá usar lo que ustedes llaman ki gracias a la descendencia de su abuelo,y al ser nieto de un guerrero de una raza extinta entendí que el es como 20% sayayin y 80% humano,pero cuando le implante tu ADN se volvió un 70% sayayin y 30% humano.-explico asombrando a goku que ahora con ese don podría superar o rivalizar a bills.

Goku:increíble,cuando vegeta se entere de esto se va morir la envidia y estará hecho una furia al saber que ahora soy mas fuerte jajajajajaja.-dijo riéndose al imaginarse la expresión que pondría vegeta cuando se entere.

Hagoromo puso sus dedos en su frente(como itachi).-ahora te he dado el conocimiento de cada camino del rinnegan al igual que las técnicas de cada elemento y sub elemento.-revelo el outsutsuki al azabache quien estaba impresionado.

Goku:gracias sin duda vegeta va explotar jajajaja.-

Hagoromo:bueno es hora de irme...te lo encargo mucho goku,hasta pronto,y por cierto...puedes ir a tu universo sin problemas si lo quieres entrenar allí.-dijo desapareciendo en el aire.

Goku:bueno solo debo esperar a que despierte para irnos a entrenar,y lo bueno de todo esto es que me salvé de trabajar y de los regalos de milk "siiiiiiiiiii" jijijijijijijiji.-empezó a reír,correr y saltar alrededor por la felicidad.

Mientras que en la mente de naruto,este estaba frente a la gran reja que contenía a kurama el cual estaba intentando despertarlo sin éxito.

Kurama:naruto.-

Naruto:-...-

Kurama:naruto.-

Naruto:mmm...cinco minutos mas sakura.-respondió dormido sacándole una gran gota al zorro seguido de una gran vena por estar cansado de intentar despertarlo.

Kurama:"NARUTOOO".-le grito el zorro haciendo que se despertara de golpe.

Naruto:agh que te pasa kurama no me grites.-le hablo enoja el rubio.

Kuramaues responde cuando te hablen a la primera baboso.-respondió enfrentando a su amigo.

Naruto:si,si como digas.-contestó sin darle importancia, en eso recordó lo que paso en la guerra contra madara,preocupado decidió preguntar.-kurama que paso con la guerra?,mis amigos están bien,donde están?,que paso con madara?,ganamos la guerra?.-preguntó con desesperación.

Kurama:bueno respondiendo a tus preguntas,no se,no se,no se y no se que paso con madara y la guerra,lo mas probable sea que haya perdido contra la alianza después de que mis hermanos fueran liberados del gedo mazo con una poderosa y asombrosa técnica, recuperando la ventaja que perdieron.-respondió calmando al ojiazul.

Naruto:vaya eso es un alivio,me alegra que estén bien,a propósito quien fue el que nos salvo?.-pregunto el rubio para poder darle las gracias al hombre que ayudo en la guerra.

Kurama:solo se que esta esperando a que despiertes.-dijo para ver como empezaba a desaparecer y decidio explicarle lo demás.-a propósito estamos en el pasado.-hablo para hacer que el rubio quedara en shock.

Naruto:"QUEEE" como que estamos en el pasado,explicate kurama.-

Kurama:al parecer el viejo te dio una segunda oportunidad de rehacer tu vida,gracias a tus actos y de como soportastes un infierno.-explico mirando al rubio que estaba a punto de hablar por lo que siguió.-además de que en estos momentos debe haber cambios como dijo el viejo que los habría,aparte de que podras salvar a tus seres queridos que morirán en el futuro que llegara,además de que el sujeto que los salvo te va a entrenar ya que se lo encargo el viejo.-termino de explicar para ver que el rubio tenia los ojos en forma de estrellas al saber que será entrenado por un guerrero muy poderoso.

Naruto:"siii súper voy a ser un ninja muy poderoso",nos vemos kurama.-se despidió desapareciendo y dejando a su amigo que se estaba por dormir.

Kuramasuspiro)solo espero que esta vez madure en estos años...a quien quiero engañar eso nunca pasara.-finalizo para despues dormirse.

Naruto estaba despertando y mirando alrededor para verificar que estaba en el bosque de konoha.

Goku:vaya por fin despertaste.-llamando su atención.

Naruto:quien es usted,acaso usted fue el que nos ayudo?.-

Goku:si así es y mi nombre es son goku.-

Naruto:gracias mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y próximo hokage de konoha.

Goku:un placer,por cierto naruto hay algo que debo decirte así que presta mucha atención.-hablo recibiendo un asentimiento del mencionado.-bien para empezar te voy a entrenar durante siete años.-dijo impresionando al ojiazul,también le contó lo que dijo hagoromo sobre el ADN que implantó de ambos en el,también le dijo que hagoromo le dio su ADN a el mismo para poder estar iguales y ser mas fuerte.-ahora escucha esto,tu desde antes que hagoromo te implantara de mi ADN, tu ya poseías la sangre de mi raza o clan como lo llaman aquí.-explico haciendo que a naruto se le fuera la mandíbula al suelo.-tu era un miembro de la raza sayayin.

Naruto:esta diciendo que soy un sayayin desde mi nacimiento y nunca lo supe.-preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento del azabache.-"SIIIIII soy la neta de la planeta".-grito a los cuatro vientos al descubrir su linaje paterno.-"esperé",si soy sayayin entonces mi padre también lo era?,como es que nunca lo supo entonces?.-le pregunto a goku.

Goku:es algo simple,por que tu abuela nunca conoció el linaje de tu abuelo,además...de que tu abuela murió el día que nació tu padre y broly ya no estaba con ellos.

Naruto:entonces los abandonó.

Goku:bueno digamos que el dejo el planeta de este universo y se fue a su universo natal,no lo odies el prefiere estar solo que estar acompañado de las personas que lo rodean,de tu abuela y tu padre,prefirió dejarlos por que sabia de que si viajaban con el correrían el peligró de morir,por eso prefirió dejarlos para mantenerlos a salvo por que eran lo mas sagrado que tenía en la vida.

Además me enteré de hubo que cambios en el tiempo cuando entro en un agujero que conecta nuestros universos,digamos que si aquí pasa un día,en mi universo pasaría una semana o viceversa,entiendes?,y ahora nuestros universos están "conectados", para ser mas claro que el tiempo pasa exactamente igual,digamos que si ahora que tienes 6 años,mi nieta debe tener por lo menos...4 años o 5 mientras que antes tu tenias 17 ella tenia 19 años (0o0 oooo dios pero que explicación "rayos la maldita fruta le acciono el cebrero).-explico dejando impresionado a naruto.

Naruto:ya veo,me puede contar mas acerca sobré los sayayin y mi abuelo señor goku.

Goku:si por supuesto.

Goku le estuvo contando todo acerca de su raza y de su abuelo que era un ser destructivo impresionando a naruto y kurama.

Goku:bueno naruto es hora de irnos para entrenar para que estés mas o menos a mi nivel,te ayudaré a alcanzar la transformación del súper sayayin, hasta e descubierto la fase cuatro a la que tal vez puedas alcanzar convirtiéndote en el tercer sayayin en llegar a esa fase,también esta el súper sayayin blue y el súper sayayin dios,pero lamentablemente se necesitan cinco sayayines de corazón puro que iluminaran una sexta que es la que se transformará en dios.

Naruto estaba con los ojos de estrellas al oír tantas transformaciones y mas la de dios pero ee desilusionó al saber que se necesitaban de cinco sayayines de corazón puro que transformarán al sexto.

Naruto:y que estamos esperando vamos.-en eso recordó algo que estaba a punto de pasar.-esperé tengo algo que hacer ahora vuelvo.-dijo para después salir corriendo por el bosque.

Goku:que es lo que irá hacer.-se pregunto a si mismo para después encogerse de hombros y seguir comiendo la fruta que quedaba.

Naruto iba corriendo por el bosque hasta que escucho unos niños hablar y fue averiguar,al llegar encontró lo que estaba buscando,eran los que molestaban a hinatan hace años y la miro que estaba frente a los chicos quienes la insultaban,ciando la miro mejor noto que se veía linda,dejo eso de lado y espero para intervenir.

Chico 1:valla así que tu eres una hyuga.-dijo mirando a la chica.

Chico2:que horribles ojos tienen.-comento poniendo triste a la ojiperla.

Chico3:son unos monstruos jajajaja.-se burlo el chico haciendo reír a los demás mientras hinata lloraba.

Naruto:ya dejenla en paz abusivos.-apareció frente a hinata defendiéndola.

Chico1:que harás si no lo hacemos tonto?.-pregunto desafiante.

Chico2igan no es el chico zorro del que nos hablaron nuestros padres de no acercarnos.-pregunto haciendo recordar a sus compañeros y dejando a hinata preguntándose a que se referían.

Chico3:es cierto debemos irnos no nos valla hacer daño.

Chico1:solo es un niño debilucho como la rara hyuga,no sera problema.-hablo arrogante.

Chico3:tienes razón.

Chico2:si acabemos con el.-dijo para después lanzar un golpe al rostro del rubio que lo esquivo.

Naruto:no podrán lastimarme mejor vayanse.-hablo tranquilamente.

Chico1lvidarlo tonto.-dijo para después atacar.

Así los tres se fueron de golpes y patadas hacia el rubio que los esquivaba con facilidad,se cansó de hacer eso y le dio una barrida a los pies de uno tirándolo en el suelo,al otro lo toma del hombro para que recibiera el puño que iba directo a su rostro de parte del tercer chico,y el ultimo solo lo golpeo en el estomago dejándolos a todos fuera de combate.

Naruto:vayanse.-dijo al momento que liberaba instinto asesino que no le afecto a hinata, haciéndolos temblar y correr lejos de ahí con los pantalones mojados.

Hinata lo miro unos segundos para luego decir en su mente "lindo",al momento en el que se sonrojaba cuando vio que se acercaba a ella.

Naruto:te encuentras bien?.-preguntó sonriendole con ternura haciendo que se pusiera como tomate al momento de que casi se nos desmayaba la pobre.

Hinata:s...si gran...gracias por...por sal...salvarme.-respondió con su ya reconocida timidez.

Naruto:me alegro.-

Se quedaron un rato hablando hasta que apareció el guardaespaldas de hinata ko.

Ko:lady-hinata se encuentra bien?.-le pregunto para después ver a uzumaki.

Naruto:no se preocupe no le paso nada.-

Ko:le agradezco que cuidará de lady-hinata.-agradeció haciendo una reverencia.

Naruto:no es nada,ya me tengo que ir adiós hinata cuidate y recuerda lo que hablamos.-se despidió mientras se alejaba.

Hinata:hai.-dijo mientras veía por donde se iba.

Naruto regresa donde estaba con goku hace rato.

Goku:ya terminaste?.-preguntó recibiendo un "si" de su parte.-bueno es hora de irnos .-colocó sus dedos en su frente mientras toma el hombro de naruto para luego desaparecer.

Un segundo después el azabache y el rubio aparecen en el planeta de kaiosama,al momento en el que llegan naruto se estampa contra el suelo.

Naruto:goku-sensei no puedo moverme,una ayudita.

Goku:he? Ahahahaha se me olvido decirte que aquie la gravedad es mas elevada que en la tierra,por lo que sera un poco difícil moverte,ese sera tu primer ejercicio adaptarte a la gravedad mientras corres y otros ejercicios mas para que seas mas veloz y fuerte.

Kaiosama:vaya eres tu goku,que traes a entrenar al muchacho aquí verdad?.-

Goku:así es.-

Naruto:"AAAAAAHHHHHH" SANTA CLAUS SE PUSO AZÚL Y SE QUITO LA BARBA BLANCA.-habló el rubio sacándole gran vena al kaio del norte mientras que goku se sostenía el estómago en el piso por el ataque de risa.

Kaiosama:"TE MAS EESPETO MOCOSO".-respondió dándole un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un chichón.

Goku:"JAJAJAJAJAJA ESA ESTUVO BUENA JAJAJAJAJA...AUCH".-fue callado por otro golpe de kaiosama.-ya,ya,de acuerdo naruto entrenaremos tres años aquí,dos en la habitación del tiempo y otros dos años con el señor wiss,de acuerdo?.-le pregunto a su alumno.

Naruto:si goku-sensei.-dijo completamente emocionado.

Goku:entonces atacame con todo lo que tengas naruto,no te contentas.-

Naruto:de acuerdo goku-sensei "kage bushin no jutsu".-en eso seis clones del rubio aparecen mientras creaban un rasengan al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban al ataqué.

Goku:ven con todo.-dijo al tiempo que se ponía en posición de batalla y se lanzo al ataque.


	3. cap 2

Capitulo 2.

Han pasado siete años en los que naruto estuvo entrenando con goku. Los primeros tres años en el planeta de kaiosama, cuando se acostumbro a la gravedad se puso sellos de gravedad y goku sus pesas, con peso en su cuerpo serian mas resistentes, durante ese tiempo que estuvieron entrenando naruto a estado intentando transformarse en súper sayayin, cabe decir que al final del tercer año logro transformarse en súper sayayin.

Los otros dos años en la habitación del tiempo, se pusieron a entrenar con el chakra y los jutsus elementales, sub elementales, senjutsu y genjutsu. Naruto estuvo entrenando también el kenjutsu y fuuinjutsu por que era el arte de su familia y por ser el heredero del remolino. Goku al fusionar el chakra y el ki su poder crecía pero no tanto, naruto estaba igual que goku pero no se quejaba con tal de protejer a sus amigos con lo que tenia le bastaba.

Kurama entreno a goku en la mente para que pudiera pensar un poco, cabe decir que kurama le gustaba entrenarlo en su mente, lo hacia sufrir no podía usar sus poderes en su mente por que no sabia usarla, incluso tuvo que escapar de una turba por parte de kurama que lo perseguía.

Flashback.

Estaba goku corriendo por un gran cañón que había sido creado por kurama, mientras una turba gay lo perseguía.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHH"!-gritaba goku mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo de manera cómica, para no ser atrapado por los "volteados".

-Ven papasito papasote, solo quiero darte un besito hombre de mi vida de mi amorrr-decia un hay intentando atraparlo.

-¡AAAHHHH NI MADRES!-respondió alejándose de ellos.

-No hagas esto mas difícil, ven deja de resistirte y entregaté mi tesorito-decia otro marico.

-" AAAHHHH ALEJATE FLORIPONDIO "-decía goku esquivando cada maricón que se le lanzaba.

-JAJAJAJAJA que te parece tu entrenamiento goku, acaso es muy duro JAJAJAJAJA-se reía kurama por la tortura de goku.

-" NO MAMES MALDITO CABRÓN"-le respondió el sayayin a el zorro mientras lograba esquivar unos cuantos maricas.

-Ahora por haberle faltado al respeto a tu maestro, "TE HAS GANADO UNOS PUTAZOS"-le dijo el kyubi haciendo aparecer otro grupo de 50 gays que se lanzaban a goku.

-" AAAAAHHHHH PUTA MADRE, NO LA CAGUES KYUBIIIII"-le grito el azabache mientras escapaba de los maricas, mientras que kurama estaba en el suelo muriéndose de la risa.

-"JAJAJAJAJA ESTOY EN EL CIELO JAJAJAJA"-se reía mientras veía la desgracia de goku.

-"CABRON A MI ME GUSTA DAR NO RECIBIR"-gritaba goku esquivando cada puñal que se lanzaba hacia el.

-"DAMELA TODA PAPASITO DE MI CORAZÓN"-gritaba un hay mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

-"AAAAAHHHH VALE MIERDA LA VIDA AAAHHH"-decía goku mientras corría.

Fin flashback.

Los últimos dos años se fueron a ver a bills y wiss a pedirle ayuda en su entrenamiento, al principio bills quería hacerlo pedazos pero dijo que si goku lo enfrentaba lo haría, cabe decir que lo acepto diciendo que tenia un as bajo la manga y que tal vez igualo su poder, al revelar su poder bills quedo de piedra por sus nuevos poderes, además que le dieron en su orgullo al caer tan bajo en una técnica que naruto le enseño (bueno dos xd).

Flashback.

Cuando goku llego al planeta de bills vio a el dios destructor haciendo yoga, mientras wiss lo observaba comiendo pudin.

-Hola señor wiss ehh ¿que esta haciendo el señor bills?-pregunto el sayayin.

-Bueno solo lo estoy obligando a estirarse para que se relaje, cada vez que despierta solo es para comer, viajar destruir planetas comer y dormir, así que un poco de yoga no le haría daño-respondio mientras comía mas pudin.

-Esto es lo mas ridículo que hecho en mi larga vida-hablo bills mientras intentaba doblarce hacia atrás.

-¡Increible un gato calvo que habla!-dijo naruto poniendo nervioso a goku que iba advertirle pero fue tarde.

-"QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO, A QUIÉN LE DICES GATO CALVO MALDITO CABEZA DE PIÑA"-dijo bills a naruto

-"A QUIEN LE DICES CABEZA DE PIÑA, MALDITA COPIA PIRATA DE HELLO KITTY "-le enfrento el rubio al dios

-"A TI MALDITO CARA DE IMBÉCIL"-contraatacó el gato egipcio

-"CALLATE ESTUPIDO GATO MUTANTE"-le respondió el rubio.

Goku y wiss veían la escena con una gota en la nuca, al ver el comportamiento inmaduro del dios de la destrucción.

-Calmese señor bills, además venimos a pedirle ayuda para entrenar a mi alumno para que sea mas fuerte-le pidió goku a bills.

-Olvidarlo mientras no me des un buen combate no lo entrenara wiss-dijo el dios destructor deprimiendo a goku.

-¡Que tal si hacemos una apuesta!-dijo el ojiazul llamando la atención de los tres.

-¿Una apuesta?-dijeron al uníson.

-Así es-dijo de forma maliciosa.

-¿Que clase de apuesta?-pregunto interesado.

-Si usted gana no lo molestaremos mas y seremos sus sirvientes durante seis meses, pero si gana goku-sensei me ayudara a entrenar el señor wiss-propuso el rubio dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Esta bien me convenciste-acepto bills.

-Pero naruto ¿estas seguro?-preguntó no muy convencido.

-Claro que sí, yo creo en usted, además tengo un plan-asi naruto le contó su plan al oído haciendo que pusiera una cara de sorpresa y después una de maldad.

-De acuerdo esta hecho-decia goku mientras se transformaba en súper sayayin dios.

-Atacame con todo lo que tengas-decia muy confiado bills.

-Si usted lo dice-dijo al tiempo que el senjutsu de los seis caminos hacia acto presencia junto con la transformación del dios.

Bills quedó de piedra por la transformación de goku, goku aprovecho eso y apareció detrás de bills para darle un golpe en la espalda que fue desviado por bills que reacciono a tiempo, tomo distancia mientras empezaba hacer secuencias de mano.

"Katon:gran bola de fuego"-dijo al tiempo que una bola de fuego dorada salia su boca asombrando a bills quien no perdió tiempo y esquivo el ataque mientras le lanzaba un esfera de energía, goku desapareció de su vista u apareció a su lado dándole una patada que lo mando varios metros, bills se reincorporó y salio disparado a gran velocidad hasta quedar frente a goku dándole un puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo lejos. Cuando goku se reincorporó se sobaba la cara para disminuir el dolor, no perdió tiempo y se lanzo una vez mas lanzando un golpe que fue detenida por una mano de bills al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba el otro puño para golpearlo pero lo detiene con su mano libre, se liberan para tomar distancia y después desaparecer de la vista de los espectadores dejándose ver solamente ondas en el cielo provocadas por la batalla, un dios sabio vs un dios de la destrucción.

-Impresionante-decia asombrado wiss, mientras naruto tenia una sonrisa.

-y eso no es todo-dijo naruto llamando la atención de wiss.

-hay mas-pergunto impresionado.

-Solo observe-dijo naruto haciendo que wiss prestara atención a la pelea.

Goku le estaba dando combate a bills haciendo que usara el 75% de su poder ya que cuando wiss lo hizo entrenar, su poder aumento mas.

-Vaya has aumentado tu poder con esa extraña transformación-dijo haciendo que goku riera.

-eso no es todo-goku mostró su rinnegan dejando estupefacto a bills.

-¡Pero que rayos!-dijo antes de sentir que era atraído por una extraña fuerza hacia goku.

-"BANSHO TENIN(atracción divina)"-exclamo atrayendo a bills hacia el.

Bills al ir hacia goku, lanzo una esfera de ki para después alejarse de goku que detuvo la técnica para después decir "Gakido (camino preta)" y absorber la tecnica impresionando mas a bills.

-(impresionante absorbió la técnica debido al poder de esos ojos, debo de tener cuidado)-pensó el dios destructor que no se percato que apareció arriba juntando sus manos golpeándolo para caer al suelo, donde logro reincorporarse a tiempo y ver que hacia mas secuencias de mano.

-"Jutsu de invocación"-exclamó el pelinegro haciendo que se levantara una nube de humo, al disiparse se pudo contemplar un gran dragón negro con algunas escamas azules y ojos pequeños que tenían el rinnegan, poderosas garras con los cuernos de su cabeza hacia atrás (jajajaja invocó a acnologia chido ¿no?).

Bills quedo estupefacto al ver al gran animal que había invocado goku, el dragón lanzo un golpe con su cola a bills el cual esquivo a tiempo, acnologia comenzo a cargar un rugido mientras goku entraba a luchar contra bills dándole una secuencia de golpes que lograba bloquear, el dragón al terminar de cargar su rugido goku le da una patada ascendente mandándolo hacia acnologia quien disparo el rugido dándole de lleno.

Goku no se quedo atrás y una esfera azul se formo en su mano, creando un chillido al igual que se le formaban cuatro aspas.

-"Futon:rasen shuriken"-dijo goku lanzado el rasen shuriken, el cual creo una gran explosión.

Esperaron a que se disipara solo para ver a bills el cual estaba furioso, dirigió su vista a al dragón negro quien dicho sea de paso se puso nervioso ante la mirada penetrante del dios. Acnologia no podía sentir el poder que emanaba, pero sus instintos le decían que retrocediera pero ya era tarde, así que se acerco a gran velocidad hacia bills para atacarlo con sus fauces, bills lo esquiva pero acnologia lanza un golpe con su cola haciendo que bills se cubra con sus brazos haciendo que descendiera un poco al mismo tiempo en que decidió poner todo su poder en un solo ataque, así que empezó a cargar su rugido con todo su poder lanzándolo hacia bills quien lo recibió de lleno, acnologia puso una sonrisa al ver que dio resultado pero esa sonrisa se borro al verlo como si nada, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando apareció cerca de su cara, dándole un golpe directo que lo mando varios metros por el aire, bills no se detuvo ahí y se acerco dándole un potente golpe en el estomago y finalizar con una poderosa patada en la espalda lanzándolo hacia el suelo generando una fuerte explosión, al disiparse el polvo se puede ver un enorme cráter y dentro se encontraba acnologia muy mal herido intentando levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intento hasta que no pudo mas y cayo derrotado desvaneciéndose en una nube de humo.

Bills ahora buscaba a goku con la mirada pero no tenia éxito, entonces por puro auto reflejó se agachó esquivando una patada que pasaba por encima, pero no contó con que goku girará y golpeara a bills con un rasengan al momento de girar su cuerpo creando una gran explosión.

Bills salio hecho una furia buscando al sayayin.

-"DONDE ESTAS MALDITO"-grito bills a la nada esperando a su oponente.

-¡TECNICA SECRETA!-escucho a goku por detrás suyo pero no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo-¡MIL AÑOS DE MUERTE!.

-"NYAAAAAAAHHHHGGG"-fue el potente grito que hecho bills al ser tomado con la guardia baja, ahora ascendía al cielo y explotando pequeños planetas que se encontraba ahí (como cuando se come el wasabi al final de dbz la batalla de los dioses) y caer pesadamente al suelo generando una nube de polvo, al disiparse el polvo se puede ver a bills con el trasero humeante.

Wiss estaba con los ojos como platos y mandíbula hasta el suelo y después caer de espaldas al suelo, mientras naruto se moría de la risa en el suelo.

-"JAJAJAJAJA eso siempre funciona jajajaja-se reía el rubio de lo bajo que cayo el dios destructor, mientras que kurama estaba pensando una cosa.

-(Como es que alguien tan poderoso como el dios destructor puede caer tan bajo una estúpida técnica)-pensó mientras una gota tamaño akamaru salia de su nuca.

Mientras que con los dioses, bills estaba sobandose el trasero debido a que esa técnica si le dolió mucho mientras que goku se cagaba de la risa.

-"JAJAJAJA pero que fuerte carnal, que fuertes JAJAJAJAJA"-goku se andaba muriendo de la risa sosteniéndose el estomago.

-¡QUE CLASE DE TÉCNICA ES ESAAA!-bills exigió una respuesta de lo que había hecho.

-¡Kage bushin no jutsu (jutsu clones de sombra)-decía goku mientras 20 clones aparecían rodeando a bills-¡Henge no jutsu! (Jutsu de transformación)-exclamaron los clones que se rodearon de una nube de humo.

Después que el humo se disipo, en vez de dejarse ver 20 hombres rodeando a bills, se encontraban 20 hermosas mujeres con trajes cosplay de neko maid rodeando al pobre bills.

-Lord bills nos sentimos sola-decia un clon con dulzura en su voz.

-Señor bills haga que nos sientamos mejor por favor- decía otra clon voz pícara.

-Es hora de que le demos sus servicios lord bills-dijo otra clon de manera provocativa.

-¡LO NECESITAMOS SEÑOR BILLS!-gritaron en coro todos los clones.

"FLUSSSSHHHH"

Ante esto bills salio volando debido a la potente hemorragia nasal masiva y caer fuertemente al piso, al disiparse el polvo se miraba a bills con los ojos en espiral, sangre en la nariz y una sonrisa pervertida.

Mientras que naruto y wiss se acercaban, goku bajaba al suelo deshaciendo su transformación mientras miraban a bills que seguía sin moverse en el suelo.

-JAJAJAJAJA quien diría que un dios destructor también cayera tan bajo con esta técnica, sabia que esta técnica siempre me seria útil, vaya quien diría que fuera un pervertido-decia el rubio uzumaki viendo el cuerpo de bills.

-Vaya el plan funcionó sin duda-decia goku a naruto.

-Ganamos la apuesta goku-sensei, por lo que deberá entrenar me señor wiss.-

-De acuerdo una apuesta es una apuesta, pero primero debo llevar al señor bills a su habitación-decia mientras carga a bills hacia su habitación.-Por cierto-dijo llamando la atención de naruto y goku.-he detectado el ADN de goku en tu cuerpo.

-EH? Ahh eso, bueno el viejo rikudou me implanto el ADN de goku sensei para poder hacerme fuerte-respondio el rubio.

-Me temo que ese ADN no debe estar dentro tuyo, puedo sentir una perturbación dentro tu eres un sayayin de nacimiento ¿por que implantarte el ADN de otro sayayin? Tendré que quitarte el ADN de goku, si no lo hago no podrás usar tus poderes normalmente te pondrás muy inestable llevando el ADN de goku, en otras palabras te convertirás en una especie de bomba nuclear cuando tu energía se almacene y por lo que veo va a ser demasiada, quitándote el ADN de goku podrás almacenar todo la energía que quieras no importa que sea tanta sin miedo a que explotes, de acuerdo-explico wiss a naruto.

-No hay problema mientras tenga el poder necesario para proteger a mis seres queridos no me importa, hagalo señor wiss-respondio el rubio al maestro de bills.

Wiss con su bastón toco el suelo mientras un circulo verde aparecía en los pies de naruto y envolviéndolo completamente, al desvanecerse se ve a naruto igual pero con un gran cambio en su energía había crecido un poco.

-Esta hecho solo preparate para entrenar, empezaremos mañana-declaro wiss entrando al hogar de bills.

Fin flashback.

Vemos a naruto con una chaqueta habierta negra, pantalones holgados negros y botas naranja con negro, debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camisa de tirantes blanca que se ajustaba a su torso como una segunda piel (como mirai trunks en la llegada de los androides).

Estaba en las afueras de konoha junto a goku.

-Bueno naruto, ya no tengo nada que enseñarte práctica las técnicas, hazlas mas poderosas, lograste transformarte en súper sayayin fase dos e incluso en súper sayayin blue, nunca te rindas protege a tus amigos y a tu planeta ¿de acuerdo? Estoy orgulloso de ti-termino de decir el son haciendo que el uzumaki sonriera.

-gracias goku sensei, no lo voy a defraudar, aunque creo que usted y yo somos muy parecidos-decia con diversion el rubio hasta que su compañero hablo.

-Sii ambos son unos idiotas, tontos, babosos, torpes, tarados, imbéciles aunque no se si sea lo mismo, con un gran poder y mas músculo que cerebro-dijo kurama pero fue ignorado por el rubio.

En eso un portal se habré revelando a hagoromo.

-Goku es hora de regresar, no te preocupes no habrá cambios en tu tiempo y universo, seremos como simples recuerdos que llegaran a los originales por así decirlo-se explico el sabio recibiendo un asentimiento del sayayin.

-Entiendo, hasta luego naruto y recuerda, nunca te rindas-decia goku al tiempo que eran envueltos en una especie de luz blanca se desvanecían en el aire.

-Adiós goku sensei, bueno debo ir a la aldea pero sera mejor dar una vuelta por el mundo para tener una aventura entretenidas dijo el rubio mientras se elevaba en el aire y se perdía en el horizonte.

Mientras que dentro de la aldea específicamente en el cementerio de konoha, se una figura que caminaba con ramo de flores en sus manos, se dirigía hacia una tumba que estaba hasta el centro del cementerio, siguió caminando un rato mas hasta llegar a la tumba, estaba cubierta de musgo así que la limpio dejándose ver el nombre de "naruto uzumaki" tallado en el, se quedo un rato ahí mientras lágrimas caían al suelo, dejo las flores y se levanto para regresar a su casa.

Fin capitulo.


	4. cap 3

Capitulo especial...

En el séptimo universo... Se puede observar un nave muy peculiar que era usado por los sayayines antes de ser traicionados y eliminados por el malvado emperador freezer, que al descubrir una leyenda se lleno de miedo al saber sobre el súper sayayin legendario... ordeno la ejecución de dicha raza.

Dentro de la nave se puede observar a una persona muy malherida sobre todo en el pecho, llevaba unos pantalones holgados blancos con su camisa roja en su cintura, botas de combate doradas así como sus brazaletes y los demás accesorios... todos con una piedra esmeralda, llevaba el cabello hasta por debajo de los hombros y media un poco mas de dos metros... su nombre broly.

-¡Ka-kakarotto mal-dito!- decía broly sosteniendose el pecho.

En eso un extraño vórtice hacia acto de presentó succionando la nave para luego desaparecer ¿a donde habrá ido a parar broly?.

En otro lugar en el espacio...

El extraño vórtice aparece de nuevo y expulsa la nave hacia un planeta idéntico a la tierra, la nave descendía a gran velocidad hacia una zona boscosa donde se encontraba un gran lago, los animales al sentir el peligro salieron corriendo del lugar mientras la nave se acercaba mas y mas.

La nave cayo en el lago y reboto varias veces hasta entrar en una cueva que se encontraba al frente, se detuvo al llegar al final de la cueva y la puerta de la nave se abre dejando a broly caer al suelo pero se reincorpora y sale de la cueva sujetándose el pecho, al salir mira el paisaje que había enfrente suyo y decide adentrarse en el bosque a buscar algo que le ayude.

Cuando se adentro mas en el bosque estuvo recordando las palabras de goku durante su combate.

... Flash back ...

Goku estaba muy malherido y cansado mientras broly estaba enfrente dándole una sonrisa psicópata, trunks, piccolo, gohan y vegeta estaban en suelo fuera de combate.

-¡Sabes broly... si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, era muy probable que nos hubiéramos hecho amigos y luchariamos hasta que no pudiéramos mas, pero lamentablemente no fue así... tu quieres destruir la vida de los planetas mientras que yo quiero protegerlos, yo protejere a mis amigos y al las personas inocentes aunque me cueste la vida porque... ellos son mi razón de vivir y por la que me hago mucho mas fuerte y eso jamas cambiara, si para salvarlos tengo que matarte... que así sea!- dijo goku mientras se volvía a transformar en súper sayayin y se lanzaba hacia broly quien hizo lo mismo.

... Fin flash back ...

-"Tal vez si logro sobrevivir... haga lo mismo que tu Kakarotto"- pensó mientras miraba hacia arriba.

-¡Kyaaaa!-

Salio de su trance al escuchar el grito de una mujer por lo que se dirigió hacia el origen del grito y ver que pasaba, al llegar vio a una mujer de cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, ojos azules como el zafiro y rasgos finos, llevaba un vestido amarillo que hacia juego con su cabello, un cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena, piel ligeramente bronceada y pechos copa-C bordeando el D y estaba siendo rodeada por un grupo de diez bandidos armados con katanas.

-¡miren que preciosidad tenemos aquí muchachos creo que hoy es nuestro día de suerte!- decía el que tal vez seria el líder de la banda.

-¡tiene razón jefe este es nuestro día de suerte!- dijo uno de los secuases mientras la rubia se intimidaba.

-¡Vamos linda por que no te dejas te divertirás mucho te aseguro que no te haremos daño... mucho!- dijo otro bandido mientras le daba una nalgada poniendo muy avergonzada a la mujer.

-¡Por... Por favor de-dejenme ir!- pedía la rubia mientras lágrimas empezaban a caer de su hermoso rostro.

-¡Lo lamento pero no te iras hasta que nos hallamos divertido conti...!- no termino de hablar al recibir una ráfaga de aire que lo lanzo hacia un árbol destrozándolo en el proceso y muriendo al instante.

Todos clavaron su vista hacia la dirección de donde venía el ataque para encontrarse con un hombre malherido.

-¡Mire jefe ese tipo quiere que lo ayudemos a morir!- dijo uno de los bandidos.

-¡Pues cumplan su deseo y traigan sus cosas que de seguro debe valer una fortuna!- dijo el líder viendo los brazaletes y las botas junto con el collar y lo demás.

La mujer vio al tipo que la salvo muy preocupada ya que dos bandidos se lanzaban a matarlo, broly solamente los vio llegar y empezó a esquivar cada ataque, de un salto se puso atrás de ellos para darle un golpe con su mano libre a uno y una patada el pecho al otro que los arrastro unos metros quedando fuera de combate.

-¡Maldito ya veras!- decía otro bandido mientras se lanzaba junto a otros dos.

Broly también se acerco a ellos quienes le empezaron a lanzar cortes intentando matarlo, tomo la espada de uno y la partió con suma facilidad para después darle un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire de los pulmones seguido de una padata en la cara dejándolo noqueado, se agacho esquivando dos cortes que lo querían partir en dos, los bandidos se voltearon para ver como dio un salto doblando la mitad de su cuerpo hacia atrás haciendo que les conectera una patada en el mentón a ambos elevándolos hacia arriba y caer fuertemente al suelo dejándolos inconscientes.

Los bandidos restantes vieron con temor como ese sujeto estando herido acabo con sus compañeros, broly los miro con ojos fríos asustándolos mas pero solo observó que solo eran cuatro y si no se equivocaba quedaban cinco.

-¡No te muevas!- escucho una voz a sus espaldas se volteo para encontrarse con líder de los bandidos tomando de rehén a la rubia quien estaba derramando lágrimas mientras el filo de la katana quedaba cerca de su garganta-¡O ella se muere tu decides!-

Broly se detuvo y observa al sujeto con una mirada sin ninguna emoción, el líder se puso nervioso y mas cuando vio que se le acercaba, el bandido estaba a punto de cortarle la garganta a la mujer pero de repente una mano sujeta la espada quitándosela y apartándola de la mujer de un golpe estrellándose contra un árbol.

El líder se levantaba con dificultad y vio hacia el frente solo para ponerse pálido, el tipo que lo lastimo tenia una extraña esfera verde en su mano apuntando hacia el, quería escapar pero no podía ya que estaba muy herido y entonces broly lanzo la esfera hacia el sujeto que fue lanzado cientos de metros junto a la esfera gritando de dolor y terror.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-

Después de unos segundos una explosión sacudió el lugar y todos vieron como el humo de la explosión se alzaba en el aire, los bandidos salieron corriendo para no ser los siguientes en la lista del guerrero legendario.

Broly estaba respirando agitadamente estaba muy débil como para seguir caminando y callo arodillado, de pronto sintió como alguien lo ayudaba a levantarse y giro su vista para ver quien era solo para encontrarse con la chica que había salvado dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Arigato!- agradeció la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Broly sintió que le ardían un poco las mejillas y no sabia por que la pasaba eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mas ya que todo se volvió negro confirmando que había quedado inconsciente, la mujer utilizaba sus fuerzas para poder llevarlo a su vas para que se recuperara, después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer por haberla salvado.

... A la mañana siguiente ...

Dentro de una hermosa casa en el bosque (se las dejo a su imaginación) se encontraba broly en una cama lleno de vendajes en todo el torso y en los brazos, estaba despertándose sentía que el dolor en su torso estaba disminuyendo, observo a su alrededor y verifico que estaba en una habitación y empezó a recordar los sucesos anteriores.

La puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a la chica que había rescatado que ahora llevaba una camisa maga corta amarilla y una falda color crema que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas, traía en sus manos una bandeja con comida y se lo ponía a un lado de la cama en la mesita de noche mientras le regalaba un sonrisa.

-¡Pensé que tendrías hambre después de haber estado malherido y cansado!- dijo la ojiazul mirando al pelinegro.

Broly no sabia que hacer... si queria empezar de cero debía hacer bien las cosas.

-¡Gracias!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento.

-¡En realidad yo soy la que debería agradecerte!- dijo la chica.

-¿Por que?-

-¡Por haberme salvado de aquellos bandidos... Gracias!- dijo dejando a broly un poco sonrojado por la sonrisa de la chica.

-¡No es nada solo hice lo que debía hacer después de todo... Era lo correcto!- dijo el ojinegro desviando la vista haciendo reír un poco a la chica ya que le pareció tierno que se avergonzará.

-¡Por cierto... me llamo Kiara, Kiara namikaze ¿Cual es tu nombre?!- pregunto amablemente Kiara (me gusta el nombre además... mmm... no se conoce sobre los padres de minato)

-¡Broly... solo Broly!- contesto el sayayin.

-¡De acuerdo Broly dime ¿eres un ninja?- pregunto dejando a broly confundido.

-!¿ninja? Te refieres a esos tipos que usan pijamas negras y saltan por los arboles lanzando cuchillos que se esconden bajo las sombras para evitar ser descubiertos ¿no es verdad?!- pregunto el sayayin haciendo que a Kiara le saliera una gota estilo anime y pusiera una cara de "es en serio".

-¡Bueno... algo así por así decirlo!- entonces Kiara le estuvo explicando todo acerca de los ninjas y las cinco grandes naciones por que dijo que no sabia nada eso por lo que a Kiara le pareció extraño.

-!De acuerdo ya entendí!- dijo después de procesar la información.

-¡Bueno sera mejor que comas debes estar hambriento!- dijo Kiara mientras le daba la bandeja con comida y broly empezó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana impresionando a Kiara.

-¡Quiero mas!- exclamo Broly estirando la bandeja hacia la rubia quien solo sonrió.

... Media hora después ...

Kiara estaba con los ojos como platos, el sujeto que la salvo tenia un estomago demasiado grande, ya se había comido 59 platos y ya llevaba el num. 60.

-¡Ahh que bien comí... gracias eres una gran cocinera, te prometo que te lo voy a compensar!- agradeció broly haciendo reaccionar a la rubia.

-¡Tranquilo no es necesario!- dijo la namikaze.

-¡Claro que lo es... Tu me cuidaste y sanaste mis heridas y mucho más!- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa sonrojando a la rubia ya que le parecía lindo, pero se sacudió esos pensamientos ya que era demasiado pronto y apenas se conocían.

-¡Esta bien después de todo veo que no vas a cambiar de opinión, ahora descansa recuerda que aun no estas bien recuperado!- comentó Kiara

Broly solo le volvió a sonreír mientras de volvía a recostar ya que cuando estuviera recuperado la ayudaría en lo que fuera.

... Timeskip 1 año después ...

Un año ha pasado desde la llegada de broly al mundo ninja, broly se quedo en casa de Kiara ya que no tenia a donde ir y al mismo tiempo le ayudaba en las cosas del hogar, hacia algunos trabajos de vez en cuando en el pueblo para ganar dinero, broly se hizo muy cercano a Kiara considerándola su mejor amiga que le ayudo desde que se conocieron, al principio broly no sabia leer y escribir y eso impresiono a kiara ya que cuando quiso leer un libro le dijo que si le podía leerselo ya que no sabía, Kira le enseño a leer y escribir que hasta parecía que le estaba enseñando a un niño de quinder... Pero este era un niño demasía grande.

Un día broly le pregunto a kiara sobre de donde vienen los bebes, cabe decir que la pobre se le subieron los colores que hasta parecía olla de presión y broly quedo igual cuando se lo explico, también aprendió la lección que todo hombre debe saber si quiere sobrevivir aunque fue a la mala.

... Flash back ocho meses antes ...

Broly estaba en casa solo ya que kiara fue al pueblo a comprar víveres, estaba sentado en la silla de la mesa aburriéndose por lo cual decidió entrenar para no perder su fuerza.

... En el patio de la casa ...

Se dispuso a entrenar con su ki ya que últimamente no lo a usado y quería quedar oxidado, por lo cual puso blancos alrededor del área, tenia los ojos tapados con una venda ya que quería usar solamente los demás sentidos.

Creo dos esferas de energía y las lanzo al frente dándole a dos blancos colgados en unos arboles, otras dos esferas hacia la izquierda impactando hacia unos blancos que estaban sobre una roca destruyéndola de paso.

Por ultimo un blanco que estaba en frente de la casa que también logro destruir, pero la esfera no se deshizo y siguió su rumbo hasta destrozar una ventana e deshacerse dentro de la habitación, que para mala suerte de broly... era la habitación de kiara.

Se quito la venda de los ojos para luego poner una cara de "Ya la regué", se adentro hacia la habitación de kiara y ver lo que destruyo y observo como solo la ventana estaba rota, todo lo demás seguía intacto excepto una manta roja que a ella siempre le gustaba, un momento ¿manta roja?, según el recordaba la explicación dada por kiara sobre esa manta... era su favorita por lo que si algo le pasara o si desaparecia... Buscaría al culpable y le daría la mas grande golpiza que haya sentido en su vida y desaeara no haber nacido.

Broly estaba por ir a buscar la manera de areglarla cuando de pronto su detector de peligro le empezó advertir sobre un terrible peligro, por lo cual giro su cabeza lentamente hacia atrás solo para encontrarse s kiara con una dulce sonrisa... Una muy, pero muy, requeté muy... dulce y aterradora sonrisa que le paralizo el cuerpo por completo.

-¡Broly... ¿Esa es mi manta roja la que tanto me gusta cierto?!- pregunto kiara mientras un aura purpura junto con un poderoso instinto asesino rodeaba a kiara, incluso parecía que atrás de ella se estaba se estaba formando la silueta de Shinigami.

Broly quería hacer funcionar su cuerpo pero estaba completamente paralizado, por lógica hizo lo que cualquier hombre haría.

-¡Si... Y me hago responsable de mis actos, si quieres golpearme hasta dejarme medio muerto hazlo... Desahoga te, por que un verdadero hombre enfrente las consecuencias cometidas por sus actos!- fuero la palabras de broly haciendo que kiara solamente se le lanze en un abrazo.

-¡Tu si eres todo un hombre broly-kun, vamos cenar esta noche tu y yo bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas- exclamo kiara mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¡Y soy solamente tuyo preciosa!- decía broly mientras la tomaba al estilo nupcial y salían de ahí.

... Realidad ...

-¡Te juro que fue sin querer yo estaba entrenando cuando esto paso fue un accidente perdoname!- eran las palabras del sayayin mientras hacia el "tigre caído".

-¡Lo siento pero debes hacerte responsable de tus actos Broly, un hombre nunca huye!- dijo la rubia pegándole en su orgullo sayayin.

-"maldito orgullo sayayin"- maldijo mentalmente a su estúpido orgullo de sayayin, antes de que kiara se le lanzara... Pero a sartenazos.

En el bosque se empezaron a escuchar gritos desgarradores, asustando a todos los animales quienes salieron despavoridos del lugar.

Broly desde ese día aprendió algo que le ayudara a sobrevivir. Nunca, pero nunca... hagas enojar a una mujer si no quieres enfrentarte a la "furia femenina".

... Fin flash back ...

Al recordar ese día le empezó a dar escalofríos ya que aunque sea una mujer humana... da mas miedo que el y tiene más fuerza a la hora de golpear.

-¡broly-kun es hora de ir al pueblo!- hablo kiara desde la puerta.

-¡Enseguida voy!- dijo broly mientras salia de su habitación.

Broly vestía un pantalón holgado negro que había comprado en el pueblo, también una camisa de manga corta blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo y ensima una chaqueta negra.

Kiara vestía un hermoso vestido blanco largo con un listón en medio del vestido, tenia su cabello amarrado con un moño y sus labios estaban pintados de un rosa pálido.

Broly se sonrojo por lo bella que era su amiga, pero deshizo esos pensamientos, ya tenia unos meses que sentía ese tipo de cosas hacia kiara pero no quería decírselo.

... En el bosque ...

Broly y kiara iban hablando muy felizmente hasta que escucharon una explosión y metales chocando, broly fue a investigar mientras que kiara se quedaba para estar a salvo.

Cuando llego se encontró un grupo de doce ninjas que por su uniforme eran de iwa, que estaban rodeando a una mujer peliroja hermosa con su cabellos atado en dos chongitos, tenia un rombo en su frente con un kimono blanco hermoso que venia acompañada con una escolta de dos ninjas de konoha.

-¡Les sugiero que se rindan ninjas de konoha y que nos entreguen a la esposa del primer hokage- dijo un ninja de iwa que era el capitán del grupo.

-¡Nunca aremos eso preferimos morir que entregarles a mito-sama!- eran las palabras del ninja de konoha.

Broly al escuchar esas palabras le recordaron a las que dijo goku en la pelea que tuvieron.

-¡Como ustedes quieran"Estilo de tierra: dragón de tierra"-dicho eso un gran dragón de tierra se dirijia hacia los ninjas de konoha.

Los ninjas de konoha estaban por detener el Jutsu cuando un hombre aparece destruyendo el dragón de tierra de un puñetazo, todos lo vieron detenidamente por si era un ninja de otra aldea.

-¿quien demonios eres tu?- pregunto un ninja de iwa extrañando a los de konoha ya que pensaban eran de los suyos.

-¡Solo un buen samaritano que quiere hacer su buena accion del día, dejen a estas personas en paz y vallanse!- dijo mientras se ponía enfrente protegiendo a los ninjas de konoha.

-¡No nos iremos hasta que tengamos al maldita esposa del primer hokage "estilo de tierra: río...!-no alcanzo a terminar cuando un puño impacto en su rostro lanzándolo hacia un árbol quedando inconsciente y el árbol destruido.

-¡Es de mala educación faltarle al respeto a una dama!- dijo broly impresionando a todos por su velocidad.

-"Es muy veloz"- pensó mito mientras detectaba hostilidad en el hombre-"Su chakra es cálido y no detecto hostilidad en el".

Los ninjas de iwa lo atacaban con Jutsu de tierra mientras que broly los esquivaba con facilidad o los destruía, se acerco a dos ninjas y los golpeo en el estómago para después tomar las cabezas de ambos y chocar una con la otra seguido de otro golpe mandándolos hacia ambos lados.

-!estilo de tierra: estacas de tierra!-exclamo otro ninja de iwa lanzando estacas de tierra hacia el sayayin.

Broly simplemente lanzo una onda de ki destruyendo las estacas de tierra y llevándose al shinobi varios metros por el suelo dejándolo inconsciente, mientras que los demás ninjas lanzaban kunais y shurikens los cuales broly desviaba con sus brazaletes y tomaba un kunai dirigido a su cara, miro que el kunai tenia un papel y los ninjas de konoha lo vieron.

-¡Cuidado tiene un sello explosivo!- advirtió mito pero fue demasiado tarde.

El kunai exploto en la cara de broly creando una nube de polvo, kiara que veía desde la distancia lo ocurrido y empezó a derramar lágrimas por lo sucedido pero una voz la hizo reaccionar.

-¡Eso fue muy peligroso amigos por lo cual debo acabar con esto ya!- se escucho una voz que provenía de la nube de polvo y vieron a broly sin ningún rasguño dejándolos impresionados.

-¡Como es posible!- pregunto el ninja pero no obtuvo respuesta cuando broly se lanzo y le dio patada en el torso seguido de una patada ascendente mandándolo hacia arriba y caer duramente al piso.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente!- dicho esto, broly lanzo una ráfaga de viento abatiendo a otros dos ninjas de iwa-¡les sugiero que se vayan no quiero mas problemas!.

Los ninjas de iwa al no tener opción y estar en desventaja se fueron cargando a sus compañeros heridos.

-¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste la aldea de iwa se vengara de esta humillante derrota!- exclamo marchándose junto a los demás.

Los ninjas de konoha vieron al hombre unos momentos por si hacia algo pero mito les dijo que se calmaran.

-¡Tranquilos no nos hará nada, bajen sus armas!- dijo la peliroja haciendo que los jounin obedecieran pero aun así estaban alerta.

-¡Broly-kuuun!- escucharon la voz de una mujer y todos voltearon su vista a una rubia muy hermosa que se acercaba a broly y lo abrazaba.

Los ninjas de konoha maldicieron la suerte del pelinegro mientras que mito solo observaba la delantera de la rubia y luego miraba la suya, volvía a mirar la de la rubia y otra vez la suya, haci lo hizo una par veces mas para después poder deprimirse ya que los suyos eran copa-B y los de kiara eran copa-D, gran diferencia entre las dos mujeres.

-¡mito!-dijo una voz dentro de la mente de la uzumaki.

-"¿Que quieres kyuubi? No es normal que quieras hablar conmigo"- pregunto mito a kurama.

-¡Ese sujeto tiene un poder monstruoso dentro de el!-comento impresionando a la esposa del primer hokage.

-"¿Quieres decir que el es un jinchurik?"-pregunto sin poder creerlo.

-¡No... pero te sujiero que no intentes enfrentarlo es incluso mas poderoso que yo... tal vez es incluso igual que el juubi o mas que el, no puedo saber con exactitud!-finalizo dejando impactada a mito "mas poderoso que él o el juubi" eso era una locura pero no hiba arriesgarse.

Mito se acerco a la "pareja" para agradecerle a broly por su ayuda tomando la atención de esta.

-¡lady-mito!- saludo kiara haciendo una reverencia a la susodicha mientras broly solo observaba, pero un jalón de orejas de parte de kiara lo hizo inclinarse para mostrarle respeto a la peliroja.

-¡Tranquilos no es necesario tanta formalidad, solo diganme mito por favor!-

-¡Disculpe que pregunte lady-mito pero... ¿se puede saber que hacian por aquí?!- pregunto la rubia namikaze.

-¡Pues solo estaba de paseo con mi escolta cuando los ninjas de iwa nos emboscaron, y después apareció usted y nos ayudo... Gracias!- agradeció mito con una reverencia a broly quien quedo sin algo que decir al igual que los demás.

-¡Bueno es que era lo correcto!- dijo un poco apenado ya que desde que llego y estuvo con kiara, aprendió mucho y sobre las emociones que siente una persona.

Durante todo el día estuvieron charlando amenamente después de presentarse, mito se hizo amiga de kiara y broly y los visitaba de vez en cuando.

Durante un tiempo después broly confeso sus sentimientos a kiara, cabe decir que quiara estaba llorando de felicidad y se hicieron novios y tiempo después se casaron.

Unas dos semanas después kiara le dijo a broly que estaba embarazada y este como respuesta... Solo pudo atinar a decir incoherencias para después desmayarse, cuando despertó abrazo a quiara diciendo que era el hombre mas feliz de todos, mito también se entero de la noticia y felicito a la pareja.

... Cuatro meses después ...

broly empezó a sentir una extraña sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar y no sabia por que aunque no lo iba dejar pasar, mito fue seleccionada para que fuera la madrina del bebe la cual acepto gustosa.

... Seis meses después ...

Muy pronto iban a tener a su hijo y estaban felices pero broly al mismo tiempo estaba muy preocupado cosa que noto su esposa.

-!¿Ocurre algo broly-kun?!- pregunto kiara.

-¡He tenido una extraña sensación de que algo muy malo va a suceder y tengo que ir averiguarlo, incluso si tengo que alejarme de ustedes para que los mantenga a salvo que así sea me conformo con que ustedes sean felices!- dijo el pelinegro dejando muda a la namikaze por lo que escucho.

-¡¿De que estas hablando no entiendo?!-.

-¡Lo sabrás después te lo prometo!- dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente.

... Ocho meses después ...

Estaban mito y kiara en una mesa, mientras esta ultima estaba llorando después de encontrar una carta hecha por broly, mito la tomo y se dispuso abrirla y leerla.

"Para kiara"

-Lamento haberme ido sin decirte nada pero verá necesario irme ya que sentí un gran peligro que se acercaba a la tierra, te preguntaras como es que lo se ¿verdad?, digamos que yo no soy de este mundo yo nací en un planeta que se encontraba fuera de la galaxia en otro universo.

Broly puso todo sobre su linaje en la carta y lo que hizo en el pasado y su nueva oportunidad en este mundo.

-Se que debí decírtelo antes pero tenia miedo de que me rechazarlas y me tomaras como un fenómeno, lamento no haberte dicho quien soy desde el inicio.

-Mito me contó sobre su clan y la maestría que ellos tenían sobre el fuuinjutsu por eso cuando nazca el bebe, me gustaría que hiciera uno especial para que no sea tachado como un fenómeno, mito si tu también estas leyendo esto te lo pido por favor no quiero que mi hijo sufra.

Espero sean felices sin mi los quiero.

Atte...

Broly

PD: si es niño tenía pensado en ponerle minato al pequeño.

Las chicas entendieron y respetaron su decisión.

Pasaron los nueve meses y kiara había dado a luz a un niño el cual lo bautizó como minato pero murió en el parto, tal como dijo broly mito creo un sello especial para minato ya que al nacer tuvo una cola dorada, la sello y se llevo al pequeño con ella a la aldea de konoha decidió guardar el secreto sobre su linaje por que si no seria malo para el pequeño, tuvo que dejarlo en un orfanato por que si la miraban con el bebe cosas malas le pasarían por lo cual le pidió a hiruzen quien se convirtió en hokage después de que tobirama muriera que lo cuidara, también le dio el sello especial para cuando minato crezca y tuviera hijos claro que no le dijo sobre su descendencia, le mandaba regalos a minato cada día de su cumpleaños y cuando cumplió los ocho hiruzen le dio un apartamento y entro a la academia, donde poco después conocerá a la sobrina de su madrina de la cual se enamoraría y formaría su familia con el, sin saber que solamente su hijo seria el único que viviría.

... En otro lugar ...

Una nave estaba bajando en el espacio, la misma nace en la que broly llego al mundo ninja, había viajado a un planeta donde sentía un gran poder maligno y fue a investigar.

Cuando llego se encontró con un grupo de piratas espaciales invadiendo el planeta, los elimino aunque con dificultad pero el que le dio mas problemas era su líder quien lo obligo a transformarse en súper sayayin legendario logrando frenarle, pero un descuido hizo que su enemigo le hiciera una herida profunda en el pecho aunque después de eso broly lo borro de la faz de la tierra.

En frente de el volvió a parecer el mismo vórtice que lo trajo a ese universo y lo succionó, después lo expulso hacia el planeta tierra del séptimo universo y cayendo en una isla dejando un gran cráter y destruyendo la nave.

-¡Ka-kakarotto... Kakarotto!- exclamaba broly con dolor sin recordar nada de lo paso en el otro universo donde creo una nueva vida... Durante el viaje en el vórtice había perdido la memoria-¡kaka... rotto.

Después de eso cayo inconsciente y quedo encerrado en cristal para dormir hasta que alguien lo despertara.

Fin capitulo.


	5. cap 4

Capitulo 3.

Habían pasado dos años desde que naruto regreso a las naciones elementales y viajo por el mundo en busca de solucionar problemas que afectarían en el futuro, aunque también habría amenazas que intentarían destruir la tierra y eso lo sabia muy bien.

Naruto llegaba a las grandes puertas de konoha donde vio algo completamente penoso, los mas grandes leales guardianes y siempre con sus sentidos en orden y alerta, los mas activos de toda la aldea que siempre se la pasan firmes, los famosos guardia de la entrada izumo y koquetsu que se estaban echando su coyotito en plena hora de trabajo.

Ante esto naruto solo se les quedo viendo con un goton en la nuca y con mucha pena hacia su presencia por que se nota a legas que esto dos nunca cambian.

-(suspiro) Parece que estos dos nunca van a cambiar, si que esta aldea es segura- dijo para si mismo.

-(Que esperabas que se convirtieran en los guardias mas activos y tuvieran rango jounin, y que fueran los mas energéticos como el par de cabezas de jícara)-respondió kurama mientras que lejos de la aldea, gai y lee estornudaban sintiendo que hablaban de ellos y sus llamas de la juventud.

Un ninja se acerco para despertar a sus compañeros y al ver a naruto se sorprendió de ver el parecido con el cuarto hokage en el, solo que naruto tenia el cabello largo hasta un poco abajo de los hombros y atado como jiraya y dos mechones cayendo hacia los lados, llevaba un chaleco sin mangas negro con el simbolo del clan uzumaki en la espalda y debajo una camiseta manga corta blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, pantalones holgados negros y botas negras con naranja y guantes sin dedos.

-Oigan despier...- no termino de hablar al ver que el uzumaki lo detuvo.

-Creo que tengo una manera de hacer que estos dos cambien su actitud y se tomen su trabajo mas en serio, solo sigame la corriente-.

Naruto al dejar de hablar se transformo en pedochi... Digo digo, en Orochimaru impresionando al ninja y esperando a que naruto actuara.

-¡DESPIERTEN ESTAMOS SIENDO INAVADIDOS!- actuo naruto dándole la señal a shinobi de konoha.

-¡TOME MANIOBRAS EVASIVAS, AVISEN A LOS DEMAS Y AL HOKAGE QUE ESTAMOS SIENDO ATACADOS POR OROCHIMARU!- dijo su parte el ninja actuando muy bien al igual que naruto, haciendo que izumo y koquetsu se despertaran de golpe.

-¡NOOO NO ME MATEN MATEN A MI COMPAÑERO, TENGO ESPOSA Y DOS HIJOS!- dijo aterrado izumo haciendo un poco de drama.

-¡NOOO MATENLO A EL, TENGO ESPOSA CUATRO HIJOS Y DOCE NIETOS- respondió con mas drama koquetsu.

Después miran al frente encontrándose con orochimaru mirándolos fijamente con una sonrisa enfermiza haciendo que se pusieran pálidos.

-Vaya ya tengo dos nuevos conejillos de indias kukuku- exclamo haciendo que estos se aterraran mas a tal grado que se pusieron como fantasmas y quedaran con los pantalones orinados.

Después orochimaru exploto en una nube de humo para revelar a nuestro amigo rubio junto al ninja que estaban en el piso muriéndose de la risa.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- se reían los dos rodando en el piso sujetándose el estomago.

-¡ESO NO FUE GRACIOSO MALDITOS!- gritaron al uníson haciendo que sus risas aumentaran mas.

-Eso es para que se tomen su trabajo mas en serio- dijo el uzumaki haciendo enojar al par, después del diverto momento el ninja decidió regresar a lo suyo.

-Bienvenido a konoha, ¿Cual es el motivo de su visita, negocio o turismo?- pregunto ablemente.

-Vengo a ver a lord hokage para instalarse en la aldea-.

-De acuerdo solo debe firmar estos documentos y enseguida un ambu lo guiara a la torre hokage- dijo entregándole los documentos a firmar.

-Gracias pero no se preocupe, preguntare en el camino donde queda, nos vemos- se despidió entregándole los documentos.

Cuando el ninja lo vio irse, reviso los documentos impresionándose al ver el nombre del chico que era "Naruto Uzumaki", izumo y koquetsu también vieron el nombre y se impresionaron.

-Oigan el nombre del chico y de ella son casi idénticos- les dijo izumo a los otros dos.

-Tienes razón y también son casi iguales, ¿Creen ustedes que sea su hermano perdido? Yo que me acuerde el desapareció hace años y lo dieron por muerto- respondió koquetsu.

-No sabemos pero, ¿no creen que se parece al cuarto hokage- pregunto el ninja a los otros dos.

-Tienes razón tal vez sea un pariente- aclaro izumo mientras los chicos asentían.

-Bueno ya estuvo bueno, vayan a cambiarse de pantalones y regresen a su trabajo- les recordó sobre la pequeña broma haciendo que dejaran un camino de polvo al salir corriendo a casa para cambiarse.

Naruto estaba caminado por la aldea siendo el centro de atención de todo mundo, las mujeres se sonrojaban y se lo comían con la mirada, otras lo miraban con lujuria y deseo siendo hasta capaces de violarlo ahí mismo incluso las que iban acompañadas de su pareja.

Los hombres lo miraban con celos, ira y odio pues se veía como un hombre de 18 años con un cuerpo esculpido como si fuera obra de kami y eso a naruto lo ponía un poco nervioso, pero se calmo ya que estaba acostumbrado a que siempre lo miraran de distintas formas incluso cuando lucho con pain, incluso escucho los murmullos de todos creyendo que era el cuarto hokage.

-Es yondaime-sama... esta vivo- decía un civil.

-Tienes razón a vuelto a protejernos-.

-El yondaime-sama es muy apuesto- decía una que otra civil.

-Lastima que este casado- decía otra.

-Pero no había muerto durante el ataque del kyuubi- decia otra civil.

Así se empezaron a decir cosas por toda la aldea haciendo que naruto sonriera divertido al oír que lo confundían con su padre.

De pronto una mancha amarilla naranja paso por su lado rápidamente haciendo que se detuviera en seco y se sujetara el pecho sintiendo un poco de dolor y calides, Kurama también lo sintió y supo que talvez era algo relacionado con los cambios en el tiempo, incluso su energía la sintió en esa persona solo que de manera distinta, naruto miro hacia atrás para no encontrar nada y seguir con su camino sin saber que aquella persona también sintió lo mismo que el.

-"Parece ser que nos encontraremos con muchas sorpresas de aquí en adelante"-pensó kurama al sentir su presencia en la persona que paso por un lado de naruto, aunque su energía era diferente y a la vez no.

Después de un rato llego a la torre hokage e ingreso en ella para llegar a la oficina, llegó junto a la secretaria que se quedo embobada y sonrojada al ver tal hombre frente a ella.

-Etto... hola- le hablo naruto pasando su mano por la cara de la chica.

-¿Ah? En que puedo ayudarte guapo- dijo la secretaria de manera coqueta mientras ponía sus brazos debajo de sus pechos para que se alzaran mas haciendo que naruto se sonroje un poco.

-Ehhh vengo a ver a lord hokage- respondió con simpleza.

-Un momento por favor- dijo para entrar a la oficina y avisar al hokage y salir de regreso a su escritorio.

-Puede pasar- le dijo haciendo que naruto entrara en la oficina.

Dentro de la oficina.

Hiruzen estaba leyendo y firmando el papeleo que aumentaba de la nada, hasta que noto la presencia de naruto levantando la vista de el documento en su mano y quedar en shock.

-Minato- susurro el sandaime viendo a naruto quien solo se río al confundirlo también.

-Vaya en serio me parezco al 4to jiji- dijo el rubio haciendo que hiruzen empezara analizar lo que dijo para después abrir los ojos ampliamente y empezara a derramar lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza, pues solo dos personas lo llamaban jiji, una desapareció un día y no lo volvió a ver dándolo por muerto y la otra estaba en la academia para poder ser ninja, que le dijeran jiji era lo que mas atesoraba el sandaime de ellos.

-Naruto ¿en serio eres tu? Estas bien... gracias al cielo- dijo mientras se levantaba para acercarse y darle un gran abrazo a su nieto adoptivo.

-Es bueno regresar al lugar en donde naci- decia aun abrazando al sandaime.

-Creí que te habíamos perdido para siempre, estuvimos buscandote y no pudimos encontrar pistas de tu paradero, después de estar buscando durante un año y medio detuvimos la búsqueda y te declaramos muerto, incluso pensamos que te habían secuestrado yo les prometí a tus padres cuidarte a ti y tu hermana... pero falle en mi misión, lo siento Naruto- comento el viejo sarutobi.

Naruto al escuchar lo de hermana quedo completamente paralizado, nunca creyó que en su nueva oportunidad tendría una hermana.

-"¿Tengo una hermana?"- se pregunto en su mente.

-(Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los cambios en el tiempo ¿cierto?)-.

-(Si lo recuerdo)-.

-(Pues este es uno de ellos, así que mejor toca su frente como te enseño goku para poder ver sus recuerdos)-.

Naruto hizo lo pedido y toco la frente del sandaime con la mano, cuando lo hizo... se asombro al ver los recuerdos del sandaime con lo sucedido a la vida de su hermana, fue completamente lo mismo que lo que el vivió, un infierno, la han intentado asesinar y eso lo lleno de rabia (les daré un pequeño Omake para que se sepa sobre la vida de Naruko), después de eso quito su mano de la frente de hiruzen para mirarlo con una expresión seria.

-... Ya veo... la han intentado asesinar solo por creer que ella es el kyuubi- revelo haciendo que hiruzen quede asombrado.

-pero... ¿Como?-.

-Revisé en tus memorias y en ellos vi todo lo que paso-.

-(suspiro) ya veo... y que me cuentas ¿que has hecho en estos 6 años naruto?- pregunto queriendo saber la historia de su nieto.

-De acuerdo te lo contare pero debe ser a solas- dijo sabiendo que había Anbus en la oficina.

-De acuerdo, ANBU dejenos solos-.

En eso 4 Anbus aparecieron y dejaron la oficina, Naruto puso sellos de silencio para que nada saliera de esa habitación.

-De acuerdo entonces cuentamelo ¿que has hecho todo este tiempo?- pregunto hiruzen.

-Todavía no... Aun falta algo- dijo extrañando al hokage por que faltaba algo.

En eso naruto se acerca al escritorio y debajo del cajón encuentra un sello de comunicación, lo arranca impresionando al sarutobi de que allá encontrado un sello de que el ni siquiera supo que estaba allí, entonces se dio cuenta de que era un sello de Danzo que puso para saber todo lo que el sabia sobre información valiosa clasificada, eso lo enfureció pero se sintió feliz de que naruto lo haya encontrado y destruido.

-Ahora si estoy listo para contarte todo-.

Empezó a contar su historia ya que confiaba plenamente en el omitiendo que era del futuro y su doujutsu, le contó su entrenamiento con goku en el planeta de Kaiosama mintiéndo de que lo rescato de ser asesinado por ninjas y civiles de su propia aldea, sobre la habitación del tiempo y lo que tardo entrenando ahi diciendo que un año adentro era tan solo un día afuera, por lo que estuvo dos días entrenando dentro de la habitación.

También le conto sobre su entrenamiento con el maestro bills el dios de la destrucción el mas poderoso del universo, le dijo que ya supo quienes eran sus padres y que su padre, su hermana y el pertenecían a una raza extinta (casi) llamada sayayin por parte de su abuelo que era un poderoso guerrero que era despiadado, sanguinario y sin compasión que desapareció una galaxia entera.

Hasta que llego a la tierra un día muy malherido y se encontró a una mujer que estaba siendo rodeada por bandidos y la rescato pero al terminar cayo inconsciente, la mujer lo ayudo y lo curo haciendo que sintiera una extraña sensación y no sabia por que.

Después paso un tiempo a su lado conociéndola mejor hasta convertirse en amigos con una gran amistad, y esa amistad se convirtió en amor... y por medio de ese amor fue procreado minato.

Un día broly desapareció dejando a su abuela y a minato que aun estaba en el vientre de su madre muy triste y destrozada, se fue para nunca mas volver pero aun así dejo una carta cuando ella le enseño a leer y escribir, le escribió diciendo que la perdonara por no estar ahí con ella, le dijo que por que eran lo mas sagrado para el y que debía estar alejado para que pudieran estar a salvo.

Su abuela lo entendió y supo que era por su propio bien y que lo hacia con el motivo de protejerlos por que los amaba, después nació minato que creció huérfano ya que su madre murió en el parto, y de ahí ya saben su historia.

Al terminar su historia, hiruzen quedo estupefacto, en shock, su padre, su hermana y él eran de sangre extraterrestre, que había sido entrenado por un poderoso guerrero en el planeta de kaiosama y conociendo al susodicho y a un dios destructor, una deidad que esta mas arriba de kaiosama.

-(suspiro) Ya estoy viejo para esto, entonces técnicamente tienes 14 años después de que me dijeras que esa habitación era especial donde se entrenaba un año en tan solo una dia- dijo sarutobi mientras sacaba su pipa y la encendía.

-Exacto jiji-.

-Bueno entonces ya que sabes quienes son tus padres, deberás tomar tu legado como el legítimo heredero-.

-Lo se abuelito, pero sera hasta después de los exámenes chunnin, específicamente en la última etapa- respondió seriamente para seguir hablando.-Además quiero ver la cara que pondrán todos cuando lo sepan, va ser todo un espectáculo, por cierto... quiero entrar al sistema ninja-.

-Pero mañana se anunciaran los equipos, la academia termino ¿estas seguro?- pregunto no muy convencido el sandaime.

-Claro que lo estoy, si quieres ponme una prueba-.

-No sera necesario que lo haga, te asignare en un equipo ya que hay uno que no se a completa, además que es de solo un genin que tu estés también le sera de ayuda, después de todo eres alguien muy impresionante- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa que le fue regresada por naruto.

-Gracias abuelito, por cierto quisiera saber si mi hermana aprobó el examen genin- dijo el rubio haciendo que el anciano lo mirara con tristeza.

-Lo lamento naruto pero me temo que Naruko no pudo aprobar el examen- decía mientras bajaba la mirada con lastima.

-(suspiro) Sabia que esto pasaria- dijo normalmente asombrando a hiruzen de que no se sintiera mal por que su hermana haya reprobado el examen.

-¿A que te refieres con que esto pasaría?- pregunto sin entender.

-Veras viejo, Naruko al ser la jinchuriki del kyuubi muchos le tienen odio y rencor al igual que muchos ninjas pero no todos, el aprendizaje de Naruko fue cambiado, ponían genjutsu en sus exámenes para que los contestara incorrectamente y no pudiera convertirse en ninja-.

-Entonces lo que quieres decirme es que todo este tiempo el aprendizaje de Naruko fue saboteado- pregunto impactado.

-Así es abuelo-.

-Entonces tendré arreglar esto de algún modo, no te preocupes ella sera genin de una forma u otra-.

-Gracias abuelo-.

-Por que no vas a verla de seguro estará feliz cuando se entere de que éstas vivo, ella siempre lleva flores a tu tumba cada domingo y se queda ahí durante horas llorando, incluso se queda dormida por tanto llorar, me duele mucho el verla así de destrozada que inclusive llego a tal punto de cometer su propio acto de suicidio- revelo el anciano con mucha tristeza.

Naruto y kurama quedaron completamente shockeados al oír que su hermana cometió su propio acto de suicidio, naruto se sintió terrible y culpable al no poder estar ahí protegiendo a su hermana.

-No te preocupes abuelo, mañana pasare a verla pero por ahora deberé ir a un hotel a descansar, por cierto creo que Naruko-chan si podrá convertirse en genin te lo puedo asegurar, después de todo es la numero uno en sorprender a las personas y no la deben de subestimar-.

-De acuerdo naruto, deberás presentarte en la academia mañana ¿de acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo abuelito gracias- afirmo el rubio para después abrazar al sandaime y salir de la oficina quitando los sellos de silencio.

Fuera de la oficina.

Estaban los cuatro Anbus y la secretaria fuera cuando la puerta se abre, la secretaria y una ANBU de cabello purpura se sonrojaron al ver tal ángel frente a sus ojos, solo que a la Anbu no se le notaba y no pudo evitar decir un "guapo" haciendo que naruto y los demás la miraran sólo para que su sonrojo se intensificara y sacara humo de las orejas.

El rubio uzumaki salio de la torre para volver a recibir las miradas de hace rato por lo que decidió recorrer la aldea para recordar algunos momentos, llego la tarde y naruto se hospedó en un hotel y pasar la noche tranquilo.

-De acuerdo mañana sera un nuevo día para nosotros- se dijo así mismo para después dormirse ya que mañana se formarían los equipos.

-(no lo dudes cachorro, no lo dudes, muchas sorpresas nos esperan mas adelante)-dijo su compañero zorruno.

-Buenas noches kurama- dijo naruto después dormirse.

-(Buenas noches naruto, descansa cachorro)-se despidió para dormirse también.

A la mañana siguiente en el hotel.

Ya era un hermoso día en la aldea de la hoja, los pájaros cantaban, las personas se levantaban para abrir sus negocios y los ninjas empezaban hacer sus misiones, sip... un día como cualquier otro, mientras que nuestro amigo kurama trataba de despertar a naruto de la forma mas sencilla que el conocía y sabia hacer.

-Naruto... hay ramen-le dijo para poder despertarlo lo cual funciono.

-¡Ramen! ¿Donde?-.

-No hay ramen solo lo dije para despertarte menso, vas a llegar tarde a la academia-dijo para hacer que el rubio solamente sonriera.-¿que tiene de gracia lo que te dije?.

Naruto no dijo nada y se levanto con las mismas ropas de ayer, puso dos dedos en su frente y desapareció.

En la academia.

Naruto aprecio en la entrada de la academia y empezó a recorrer los pasillos hasta llegar al salón, tocó unas tres veces y espero hasta que vio salir a iruka, el chunin se sorprendió de ver a un chico muy parecido al cuarto hokage.

-Buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- pregunto iruka.

-Vengo a la asigancion de equipos, lord hokage me dijo que viniera para que pudiera integrarme en un equipo-.

-¿Eh? ahh es cierto entonces tu eres el chico nuevo, de acuerdo espera aqui- dijo para después entrar de nuevo al salón y llamar la atencion de sus alumnos quienes estaban haciendo mucho escandalo por saber a quiénes les tocaria como sensei.

-chicos- hablo iruka.

-...- nadie le hacia caso a iruka y solo se mantenían en lo suyo, incluso el hokage estaba ahí y no decía nada para calmarlos.

-chicos prestenme atención por favor-.

-...- todos seguían en lo suyo.

iruka trato un par de veces mas pero nadie obedecía, se canso de hablarles pacíficamente y no tuvo otra opción mas que utilizar su famoso jutsu, el poderoso e inigualable "jutsu de la gran cabezota demoníaca".

-¡A VER MALDITOS MOCOSOS RENACUAJOS DEL DEMONIO, SI NO SE CALLAN EN ESTE MISMO MALDITO INSTANTE ME ENCARGARE YO PERSONALMENTE DE QUE TODOS USTEDES PASEN TODA UNA SEMANA EN LA ACADEMIA CON CLASES DE HISTORIA, MATEMÁTICAS Y GEOGRAFIA SIN HORAS DE DESCANSO Y TAMPOCO SIN PERMISO PARA PODER IR AL BAÑO!- exclamo iruka haciendo que sus gritos incluso se oyeran hasta Suna, quienes sintieron lastima por los pobres chicos.

Cabe decir que con eso todo el salón quedo en un completo silencio ni hasta la respiración se oía, incluso hasta las moscas estaban sentadas sin hacer ningún zumbido.

-Valla si funcionó- dijo para si mismo iruka, mientras hiruzen y naruto se le quedaron viendo con un goton en la nuca.

-" Iruka sensei sigue dándome miedo cuando utiliza ese jutsu"- pensó naruto recordando las veces que iruka uso ese jutsu con el al portarse mal.

-De acuerdo chicos, hoy estará con ustedes un nuevo integrante que llegó ayer a la aldea- comento iruka tomando por sorpresa a todos quienes solo empezaron a murmurar.

-¡Que! Eso no es justo el tiene que hacer la academia tal como nosotros- dijo un chico azabache con peinado en forma de culo de pato y ojos del mismo color, sasuke uchiha "típico quien mas".

-Si sasuke tiene razón el debe empezar desde el inicio al igual que nosotros- apoyo kiba a sasuke.

-A decir verdad yo le hice la prueba personalmente y la paso perfectamente- respondió el sandaime haciendo que todos se calmaran, ya que si fue el hokage quien le hizo la prueba no se puede hacer nada.

-De acuerdo chico, puedes entra y presentarte con la clase- dijo iruka mirando hacia la puerta.

Cuando escucho a iruka, la puerta se abrió haciendo que todos pusieran su vista en ella, en la entrada se empezó a mostrar un chico de unos 18 años con cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, amarrado en una coleta como jiraya con dos mechones cayendo por los lados de su cara, ojos muy azules como el zafiro, bigotes en las mejillas dándole un aspecto mas salvaje, gran musculatura que lo hacia ver como un dios en la tierra en el caso de las chicas que estaban como una olla de presión sacando humo de las orejas, mientras que los chicos lo miraban con dagas en los ojos, envidia y celos por llamar la atención de las chicas excepto uno que tenia expresión de aburrimiento con peinado de piña que solo dijo "Rubios problemáticos".

-Hola es un placer y un gusto en conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y espero que podamos llevarnos bien- se presento dando una de sus típicas sonrisas aumentando el sonrojo de las chicas si es que se puede.

Naruto observo y vio que estaban todos sus amigos y otras dos personas que no conocía, una de ellas era una chica de cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color, era muy idéntica a sasuke por lo que dedujo que posiblemente ella su hermana gemela, portaba las típicas ropas del clan uchiha y su nombre era Sayuri uchiha la hermana gemela de sasuke.

Pero la otra chica fue la que llamo mas su atención, una chica de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, tenia la misma chaqueta que el usaba cuando era niño y pantalones naranjas que le llegaban a medio muslo y las típicas sandalias azules, de ojos color azul zafiro como los suyos y las mismas marcas en las mejillas como el, entonces supo en es instante que era nada mas y nada menos que Naruko uzumaki su hermana gemela.

Naruko lo miro completamente en shock, ese chico tan atractivo que tenia frente a sus ojos era nada mas y nada menos que su hermano gemelo que desapareció hace años y lo terminaron de dar por muerto hace 6 años, Naruko no pudo hacer nada mas que simplente derramar lágrimas y decir...

-Onii-chan-.

Continuara...


	6. cap 5

-Onii-chan-.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en todo el lugar, todo mundo excepto Naruto y el Hokage estaban en shock ¿acaso escucharon bien? Ella dijo "Onii-chan", todos voltearon a mirar a Naruko para sorprenderse de que estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar ya que unas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Naruto al ver a su hermana así le rompía el corazón, por lo que hizo lo que todo hermano mayor haría: le dio una tierna sonrisa y abrió sus brazos para que se acercara abrazarlo, Naruko entendió el mensaje y salto de su lugar para después correr hacia el rubio ahora llorando, salto hacia sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza al igual que Naruto pero sin tanta fuerza por que la lastimaría.

-Onii...(snif) chan-.

Pudo sentir el dolor que ella sintió desde su "desaparición" cuando era pequeña y se sintió culpable, de haber sabido que tendría una hermana en su nueva vida la hubiera llevado consigo para que no sufriera ese infierno, la abrazaba de manera protectora y cariñosa que no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas. Hiruzen estaba feliz de ver a su "nieta" de nuevo con esa felicidad que tanto le hacia falta, el rubio por saber mas de ella hiba a poner su mano en su cabeza pero decidio hacer una pequeña prueba a Sasuke, pu sus dos dedos en la cabeza de Naruko para ver su reacción disimuladamente y lo consiguió, Sasuke al ver la acción de Naruto le llegaron recuerdos de Itachi haciendo que su rabia creciera, dejo su "experimento" y puso su mano en su cabeza. Hiruzen supo lo que hiba hacer y le rezaba a Kami para que no se saliera de con control con lo que viera.

-"Pero que rayos es esto-" pensó viendo sus recuerdos. –"de verdad no puedo creerlo"-.

Después de todo lo que vio en la mente de Naruko fue lo mas horrible y aterrador que puede vivir un niño, al igual que el, ella era perseguida por los aldeanos para golpearla y asesinarla, pero lo que mas le aterro fue... Que también intentaron violarla, pero gracias al Sandaime eso se lograba evitar ya que siempre llegaba a tiempo junto con los Anbu, los ataques hacia su persona, en su hogar en cualquier lado así como las palabras que le decian. Pero cuando le dieron la noticia de su "desaparición" y su supuesta "muerte", quedo devastada ya que Naruto era su única familia y el único que la quería, paso días y/o semanas sin comer enfermándose y lastimándose mucho mas, no salia de su casa y no hablaba con nadie incluso los de Ichiraku la iban a visitar y le llevaban ramen aunque solo comía muy poco lo cual les preocupaba, hiruzen también lo hacia para consolarla y se quitara todo el dolor que sentía. Hasta incluso no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo que hasta buscaba la manera de quitarse la vida, una noche fue al monte Hokage específicamente en la cabeza del cuarto y salto descendiendo a gran velocidad, pero fue interceptada por un Anbu de cabello plateado y con mascara de perro , era Kakashi que llego para evitar una triste tragedia, después fue llevada con el Hokage y le hizo reflexionar una palabras, desde ese día Naruko prometió volverse fuerte y y proteger a los que ama y a la aldea, se hizo la promesa de convertirse en Hokage para que dejaran de menospreciarla y la respetaran. Todo en su memoria.

-(fue muy duro para ella)-.

-(Ella es igual a ti, pero para ella fue peor)-.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba llamando la atención con su feliz encuentro, algunos estaban felices de que Naruko tuviera familia como Hinata y Sayuri sus mejores amigas, Shino, Kiba, Choji y Shikamaru que supo que era su hermano ya que hace años cuando iba al parque Naruko llegaba con un niño igual a ella antes de que desapareciera.

-Oye Naruko calmate ya no llores por favor que no me voy separar de ti... nunca mas-.

-No quiero- decía entre sollozos.

-Vamos me sentaré contigo que te parece- propuso haciendo que dejara de llorar.

-De acuerdo- contesto con una sonrisa tierna.

Se acercaron y se sentaron atrás de Sasuke y Sayuri, Naruko se sento en las piernas de Naruto abrazándolo poniendo su mejilla con su pecho dándole celos a todas las feminas haciendo que la miren con dagas en los ojos aunque algunas se les paso.

-Me alegra de que tengas familia Naruko-Chan- le decía feliz Sayuri.

-Gracias-.

-Felicidades a todos ustedes, desde hoy se convierten oficialmente en genin de la hoja por lo que conformaremos equipos de tres integrantes con un jounin sensei- lo dicho por Iruka sorprendió a todos menos a Naruto.

-Me parece bien mientras no me toque con Sasuke- decía Naruko haciendo enojar al susodicho.

-Naruko mejor guarda silencio que te puede ocurrir una desgracia del diablo- Naruko se extraño de lo dicho por su hermano.

-Ahora nombraremos a los equipos- llamo la atención de todos.

... Varios equipos después ...

-Equipo 7: Naruko Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, su sensei es Kakashi Hatake- Iruka al nombrar al equipo...

-¡SIII EL AMOR SIEMPRE TRIUNFA, TOMA ESO INO-PUERCA!- exclamo haciendo enojar a la Yamanaka.

-¡NOOO! el Karma me persigue, Iruka-Sensei ¿por que alguien tan genial como yo tiene que estar con alguien como Sasuke?- exigió la rubia ya que quería estar con Naruto.

-Por que el equipo debe estar balanceado, es decir poner el peor con el mejor, Naruko...tu fuiste la peor de todas- respondió Iruka haciendo reír a todos y deprimiendo a Naruko.

Y así fue pasando los equipos tal como los recordaba hasta que llego el siguiente equipo.

-Equipo 11: Naruto Uzumaki y Sayuri Uchiha serán guiados por dos jounin- esta revelación impresiono a todos. –Anko mitarashi- al decir eso Naruto se puso palido- y Kasumi Hatake, los dejaremos para que hablen entre ustedes mientras esperan a sus senseis- dicho esto Iruka y Hiruzen salieron del salón.

-"Así que... Kakashi tiene una hermana ehh... bueno espero y no sea como el"- pensó Naruto viendo irse a Iruka y Hiruzen.

Cuando salio Iruka y Hiruzen, todas las mujeres rodearon a Naruto siendo lideradas por Ino excepto Hinata que lo miraba con un sonrojo desde su lugar al igual que Sayuri, Naruko se apego mas a su hermano ya que no quería que ninguna "Zorra arrastrada" se lo quitara.

-¿Asi que eres el hermano de Naruko eh?- pregunto Ino.

-Así es- respondió.

-¿Tienes novia?-.

La pregunta de Ino lo tomo por sorpresa al igual que a Naruko que tuvo un poco de celos y curiosidad.

-Ehh pues no, no tengo novia por que siempre me la pasaba de viaje entrenando-.

-Eres lindo pero no le ganaras a Sasuke-Kun, el es el novato del año el mejor de la generación- decía Ino mientras todas asentian.

-Así es, Sasuke-Kun es genial el puede ganarle a todos- exclamo Sakura con admiración.

-Pues para mi no es más que un arrogante- hablo Naruko haciendo enojar a todas las fans del emo.

-¿Estas diciendo que tu hermano puede vencer a Sasuke-Kun?, no me hagas reír apenas llego y no sabes nada de el por que no estuvo contigo por años- lo dicho por Sakura hizo enojar a Naruko, pero luego se puso triste por que era cierto y en eso Sasuke hablo.

-Yo no tengo tiempo para pelear contra un perdedor que no vale nada-.

-No te preocupes Teme- decía Naruto haciendolo enojar. –Yo no peleo con emos resentidos que tienen peinados en forma de culo de pato y con complejo de hermano, así como también una expresión de que te metieron un gran palo por el culo-.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-.

Eran las grandes carcajadas de todos los hombres y de Naruko junto con Sayuri, ya que esta ultima así miraba a su hermano pero no lo decía, Hinata se aguantaba las ganas de reír ya que tenia las manos en la boca mientras su rostro cambiaba de colores.

-JAJAJAJAJA tienes razón jajajajaja quien qu-querria p-pelear con alguien tan jajajajaja co-con alguien tan patético JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- decía Naruko entre risas mientras se sujetaba el estomago.

-Yo respeto a las mujeres de clan por que son dulces y amables, no son como los del resto de su clan aparte de que son una belleza genuina, una belleza que se compara con las hermosas Hyugas y es cierto lo que digo ya que hay dos chicas hermosas que lo demuestran- dijo mirando a Hinata y Sayuri quienes se sonrojaron de golpe que dejarían al tomate mas rojo en vergüenza. –ademas de que son muy buenas cocineras-.

-¡Callate! no eres mas que un perdedor que lo único que dices son puras tonterías-.

-No digo tonterías es verdad, además no conoces mis técnicas y estilo de pelea así como que tengo experiencia en batalla y en la guerra por que ya combatí en una "bueno dos ya que la cuarta guerra aun no empieza", además tengo pensado en enseñarle a Naruko-Chan las técnicas de nuestros padres. Además de que si me entero de que le hiciste algo a mi querida hermanita...Te castrare y haré que te los tragues para después meterte un gran palo por donde no brilla el sol- advirtió naruto con una voz aterradora y con una dulce sonrisa que les heló la sangre a todos, pero los hombres palidecieron y se llevaron sus manos de forma protectora a su hombría y Sasuke quedo temblando por lo dicho.

-Yo creí que serias diferente a Naruko pero se nota que son iguales o eres peor que ella- menciono Sakura.

-Increíble- fue lo único que dijo Naruto al ver a la pelirosa.

-Lo se, soy hermosa... no me quejo después de todo siempre me pasa, todos los hombres siempre andan tras de mí- decía Sakura haciendo enojar a todas y mas a Naruko por que llamo la atención de su hermano.

-No lo digo por eso... lo que pasa es que nunca en mi vida creí ver en persona a una Banshee frentona, súper gritona, con patas de canario y que parece una tabla de planchar y mucho menos viva y en la aldea-.

-¡PUFFF...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-.

Fue el otro ataque de risa que sufrieron todos de nuevo, incluso Hinata que no aguanto y reventó de la risa al igual que Sasuke, dentro de la mente de Naruto kurama estaba carcajeándose de lo lindo casi meandose de la risa.

Sakura se aguantaba las ganas de no golpearlo mientras todos se reían, paso el tiempo y ya todos se habían ido excepto Naruto y el equipo siete.

Pasaron unos minutos mas y para desgracia de Naruto llego Anko que la conocía por lo sádica que era, pero venia acompañada por una mujer de cabello plateado y ojos Grises (así vi que los tenia Kakashi cuando obtuvo el Sharingan de Óbito), era Kasumi la hermana de Kakashi, usaba el típico traje de jounin pero lo único que no tenia era una mascara como Kakashi tapando su rostro.

-Equipo 7 vengan aqui- exclamo felizmente Anko.

Naruto y Sayuri se acercaron sorprendiendo a ambas jounin por el parecido de naruto con el Yondaime, se sonrojaron un poco por lo atractivo que era.

-Valla pero que tenemos aquí chicas, hombres como tu no se ven todos los dias- decía Anko acercándose a Naruto quien estaba un poco nervioso. –dime...¿eres virgen?-.

La pregunta de Anko dejo a todos sonrojados y Naruto bajara el rostro apenado.

-Dime-.

-S-si- respondió.

-¿No quieres que te ayude a perderla?- la pregunta de Anko dejo a todos completamente atónitos, al mismo tiempo que las chicas se imaginaron a Naruto perdiendo su virginidad sonrojándose furiosamente.

-¡Anko ya fue suficiente!- intento callarla Kasumi.

-Vamos Kasumi se que te gustan los trios- la respuesta de Anko hizo que los hombres sangraran un poco y las mujeres se desmayaran al no poder soportar todo lo dicho.

-¡CALLATE ANKO NO DIGAS MENTIRAS!- exclamaba Kasumi completamente roja y con sangre cayendo de su nariz.

-¡NO SE ATREVAN A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA A MI ONII-CHAN!- se reincorporo Naruko rápidamente abrazando a Naruto como reclamando que es suyo.

Las jounin quedaron de piedra al escuchar las palabras de Naruko, se fijaron bien en su rostro para las grandes similitudes que tenían, ojos azules y bigotes en las mejillas demostrando que era Naruto el que desapareció hace seis años, pero no parecía un niño sino un hombre.

-¡ONII-CHAN!- corearon ambas jounin.

-¡LA UNICA QUE LE QUITARA LA VIRGINIDAD SERE YÓ- la voz de Naruko resonó en todo el salón que hizo eco haciendo que todos la miraran y ella se tapara la boca con las manos con fuerza y un gran sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Que fue lo que dijiste- pregunto muy sonrojado Naruto.

-No no no no no no no no dije nada no dije nada olvidalo olvidalo- decía Naruko moviendo los brazos de forma cómica.

-Bueno ya olvidenlo y vengan con nosotras- hablo Kasumi para que todos la siguieran, pero Naruko detuvo a Naruto.

-¿Que sucede Naruko-Chan- preguntó sacándole un sonrojo a Naruko por el chan ya que al inicio no lo había escuchado por su ataque de celos.

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que llegue nuestro sensei? Por favor- pidió la pequeña ojiazul poniendo sus manos atrás de su espalda haciendo circulitos con el pie y aplicando la mortal técnica prohibida: Jutsu ojos de cachorrito.

-Ehh "Kawai" es que no se si deba...-pero fue umpido por Kasumi.

-Por mi no hay problema podemos esperarlo, además conociéndolo se acostumbraran- dijo haciendo feliz a Naruko que abrazo a Naruto devolviendole el gesto.

Naruko le dijo Naruto que le contara una de sus aventuras que hizo durante el viaje, Naruto acepto gustoso mientras las jounin y los demás genin ponían atención, le contó que viajo como caza recompensas atrapando criminales de gran rango, también dijo que participo en la guerra civil de kirigakure no satodonde se enfrento al Mizukage yagura el Jinchuriki del Sanbi a quien derroto sin problemas.

Contó que descubrió que el antiguo Mizukage estaba bajo los efectos de la manipulación de un tipo que portaba el Sharingan, creando la catástrofe en la aldea pero logro darle la victoria a los rebeldes quienes eran comandados por Mei Terumi quien se convirtió en la Godaime Mizukage y le dio a Naruto el sobrenombre de "El Zorro Exterminador de la niebla (si alguien tiene un mejor nombre me lo dice porfa)". Dicho sobrenombre se esparció por todo el mundo al escucharse que acabo con toda una guerra civil el solo, ganándose el respeto de la Mizukage y toda kirigakure.

-Y después de eso quede muy agotado, me quede unas semanas para poder descansar por tanto desgaste de energía, con decir que quede inconsistente toda una semana, cuando ya estuve un poco mejor decidí regresar a la aldea a la que nací, aunque debo seguir descansando mas ya que aun no estoy al 100%-.

Al terminar su relato vio la cara de incredulidad que tenían las jounin al conocer el nombre y asombro de los genin.

-¡Eres increíble Onii-chan!- exclamo la Uzumaki con estrellas en los ojos.

-Gracias por el alago-.

-Por cierto... hasta cuando llegara nuestro sensei, ya tardó mucho- lo que dijo Naruko era cierto ya que habían pasado dos horas.

Naruko vio el pizarron y dio una risita de esas que da cuando esta por hacer una broma que Naruto y los demás entendieron, se fue al pizarron h tomo el borrador para ponerlo arriba de la puerta entreabierta, ha siendo sonreír a Naruto y las jounin ya que también querían ver lo que pasaría.

-Naruko ¿que diablos estas haciendo?- pregunta la Banshee.

-Esto es por su culpa de llegar tarde- término de poner la broma para ponerse al lado de su hermano.-En serio crees que nuestro sensei caerá ante tan absur...- no termino ya que la puerta empezó abrirse.

Cuando se abrió se dejo ver a un peliplata con traje de jounin, era Kakashi que al entrar le cayo el borrador en la cabeza haciendo reír a Naruko.

-A ver... como se los planteo mmm... son una bola de idiotas sentencio haciendo que el equipo se deprimiera.

-Ya callate Kakashi no te creas la gran cosa, nos quedamos con ellos por que te conocemos mejor que nadie... cíclope pervertido- dijo la peliplata deprimiendo a Kakashi.

-Dejelo Kasumi-Sensei, de seguro se perdió en el camino de la vida- lo dicho por Naruto sorprendió a Kakashi además de su parentesco con su sensei.

-¡Ja! Camino de la vida mangos, el siempre es asi-.

-Bueno viejas costumbres nunca mueren- comento Anko.

-Bien es hora de irnos, Vallamos al campo de entrenamiento 13- dicho esto el equipo trece se fue del salón.

... Campo de entrenamiento 13 ...

Los dos genin estaban sentados frente a sus sensei.

-Bueno por que no nos presentamos para conocernos mejor, pasatiempos, gustos, disgustos y planes para el futuro- propuso Kasumi.

-Por que no empieza usted sensei para saber como-hablo Sayuri.

-De acuerdo veamos... Me llamo Kasumi Hatake, mis pasatiempos son entrenar con Anko y cuidar el jardín. Me gustan los perros, cocinar y ayudar a los demás, no me gustan lo pervertidos, abusivos y violadores. Mi sueño para el es casarme y formar una familia- se presento Kasumi para darle una seña a Anko para que siguiera.

-Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, mis pasatiempos son entrenar con Kasumi y pasear, me gustan los dangos, las serpientes y otras cosas. No me gustan lo pervertidos, violadores, los abusivos y los que discriminan a los demás sin conocerlos, y no tengo planes para el futuro- lo ultimo lo dijo con tristeza disimulada, cosa que noto Naruto –Bien sigues tu- decía viendo a Sayuri.

-Mi nombre es Sayuri Uchiha, mis pasatiempos son tomar el té con Hinata-chan y Naruko-chan al igual que pijamadas que hacemos juntas y ayudar a mi madre en las tareas del hogar, me gustan los tomates, cocinar y ayudar a los demás a que vallan por buen camino. No me gustan los pervertidos que acosan a mi mamá, los violadores y asesinos, y mi sueño para el futuro es restablecer mi clan casándome con el hombre que ame y quiera con toda el alma.

-Muy bien, ahora tu- le menciono Kasumi a Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mis pasatiempos son entrenar en fuuinjutsu y kenjutsu, me gusta el ramen y las personas de buen corazón que se esfuerzan por superarse y que ayudan a los demás. No me agradan los arrogantes hambrientos de poder que se sienten superiores a los demas solo por su apellido y los tratan como basura o estorbo, y mi sueño para el futuro es... Poner en el alto el apellido Uzumaki y traer la paz a todo el mundo-.

Las palabras de Naruto impresionaron a las tres por tal determinación.

-De acuerdo, ahora los pondremos a prueba con sus habilidades, deben atraparnos antes del medio día para pasar la prueba pueden hacer lo que sea para hacerlo- explico Kasumi haciendo asentir a los dos.

-De acuerdo-.

-Sera fácil Dattebayo-.

-De acuerdo demuestrenlo... Ahora- dicho esto ambas jounin desaparecieron del lugar.

-Que debemos hacer- preguntó Sayuri.

-Tengo un plan, con esto pasaremos en un santiamén- Naruto empezó a contarle el plan a en su oído, asombrandola y haciendola sonreír.

-De acuerdo- dicho esto despareció del lugar a buscar a sus Sensei.

... Con Anko y Kasumi ...

Estaban escondidas en los arboles esperando a que llegara, en eso escuchan a alguien acercarse y ven a Sayuri haciendo una posición de manos.

-¡estilo de fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego!-una gran bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ellas por lo que saltaron para esquivarlo.

-Ese jutsu requiere mucho chakra lo sabias- decía Anko viendo a Sayuri.

Sayuri sólo sonrió para luego hacer un sello con las manos extrañando a ambas, de pronto escucharon algo quemandose solo para ver que estaban rodeadas de papeles bomba.

-Pero cuando/pero cuando- fue el pensamiento de ambas antes de por un tronco.

¡BOOOOMM!

Una fuerte explosión se escucha en el área, mientras tanto las dos mujeres saltaban por los arboles una lluvia de kunais se dirigían hacia ellas por lo que sacando dos kunais cada una empezaron a neutralizar el ataque. Sayuri aparece detrás de Kasumi para empezar una pelea de taijutsu con ella mientras Anko solo observaba a distancia para que fuera uno contra uno.

-Eres buena... ¿Donde esta Naruto?-.

-No te preocupes el esta observando, dijo que no había por que pelear con ustedes por que ya sabemos cual es el verdadero objetivo, sólo esta observando para ver en que debe ayudarme a mejorar- dijo impresionando a las jounin.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces demuestra le tus fallas- dicho esto se acerca Sayuri para darle un golpe.

Sayuri lo esquiva y lanza una patada en el estómago que Kasumi esquiva, le lanza otro golpe en el rostro pero Sayuri lo desvía sin darse cuenta de que otro golpe le da directo en el pecho haciendo que se alejará y se tomara el pecho adolorida. pero eso no la detiene y vuelve hacer otra secuencia de manos –!Estilo de fuego: flamas del fénix!-lanza varias bolas de fuego que impactaron a la peliblanca para luego sustituirse por un tronco.

-Rayos logro esquivarlo...¿pero que?- de pronto siente como es atrapada y ve que esta siendo envuelta por serpientes.

-Nunca bajes la guardia- decía Anko con los brazos extendidos y serpientes saliendo de sus mangas.

-Tu tampoco- escucho una voz a su espalda.

Al voltear recibe una patada que la lanza unos metros dejando libre a Sayuri, Naruto aparece a un lado de Anko y le da un golpe en el estomago seguido de una patada ascendente levantándola un poco para luego caer al suelo, Anko intenta reincorporarse aunque con dificultad.

-V-Valla...me había... olvidado de ti- decía con mucho dolor.

-Usted también quiere un poco... Kasumi-Sensei- dijo Naruto viendo hacia un árbol.

Las chicas voltean a la misma dirección para ver como se revela a Kasumi pero con unas cuantas heridas y sujetándose el abdomen, Anko quedo impresionada por como lucia su amiga.

-Me tomo por sorpresa, esto lo tenían planeado desde el principio- decía mientras se quejaba del dolor.

-Naruto-kun es genial- decía Sayuri feliz.

-¿Kun?- pregunto el rubio.

-No nada olvidalo- decía apenada volteando a otro lugar.

-Por cierto Anko-sensei, Kasumi-Sensei- llamo la atención de ambas –Tsukuyomi-susurra metiendolas en el genjutsu (Se me olvido decir que al tener la sangre de hagoromo posee todas las habilidades del Sharingan ya que su Rinnegan es puro) –"Bueno ahora Kurama se encargara, aunque no se por que siento que esto me meterá en problemas"-.

Al caer ambas en el genjutsu no pudieron hacer nada, unos segundos después ambas jounin salieron disparadas por los aires por la severa hemorragia nasal masiva.

-¿Que paso?- pregunta la azabache.

-No lo se solo hize el genjutsu, (oye Kurama que fue lo que paso)-.

-(Nada solo las puse en el genjutsu donde disfrutan sus deseos carnales pero contigo)- respondió calmadamente.

-(a bueno donde disfrutan sus deseos carnales con...¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!)- quedo completamente pálido ya que si eso paso las chicas lo castran.

-(Oye si vas a poner en alto el apellido de tu Clan, también debes restaurarlo no crees)-.

-(Pero eso no era necesario, además sabes perfectamente que hay Uzumaki's exparsidos por todo el mundo, además debo hacerlo aunque no me guste)- decía con decepción al saber la ley de poligamia.

-(aunque sean muchas mujeres)- preguntó seriamente.

-((suspiro) aunque sean muchas mujeres, pero ten por seguro que eso no va a pasar y si llega, que hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero si tratan de convertir a mi hermana en una fábrica/incubadora de bebes...desearan no haber nacido)-lo ultimo lo dijo demasiado en serio.

Un par de horas después despertaron sabiendo que perdieron, por lo cual dieron por terminada la prueba dándoles un semana libre, Sayuri se fue a su hogar y Naruto dio un paseo por la calle, en el camino seguía recibiendo miradas de las mujeres y hombres, entonces por escuchó la voz de su hermana hablarle.

-¡Onii-chan!- Volteo y vio que Naruko se acercaba rápido a el por lo que abrió sus brazos a los cuales Naruko salto.

Todos los aldeanos se descolocaron al escuchar decirle hermano al rubio, cuando lo miraron le hallaron el parentesco que tenían significando que era verdad, el hermano de la "demonio" que desapareció hace seis años, el chico "demonio" regreso para estar al lado de su hermana y protegerla.

-¿Como te fue hoy con tu sensei?-.

-Bueno, lo conocemos muy poco solo nos dijo su nombre-.

-(Suspiro) tipico-.

-¿eh?-.

-El siempre es así, solo se la pasa perdiendo la noción del tiempo leyendo las novelas de tu padrino...- cerro la boca de repente mal diciendo mentalmente ya que la había regado,volteo a ver a Naruko que estaba impresionada ante lo revelado.

-Tengo un padrino- dijo en voz baja casi en un susurro –pero si tengo un padrino... ¿por que no vino a verme y a cuidarme- unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron hacerse visibles en su hermoso rostro, los cuales fueron secados por los pulgares de Naruto.

-Caminemos un rato en el camino te cuento- decía para luego arrodillarse –quieres ir en mi espalda- decía dándole una sonrisa.

-Hai- sonrió para luego subir a su espalda.

-Naruko... no culpes a Jiraya por estar sola, el quizo llevarnos con el pero el consejo no se lo permitió, nuestros padres eran muy especiales para el, mucho mas nuestro padre a tal punto de considerarlo como a un hijo, decían que debía estar al pendiente de su red de espionaje para brindarle seguridad en la aldea, que no debía convertirse en niñero de dos fenómenos, Jiraya tuvo que irse aguantando su furia para no hacerlos pedazos ahí mismo- relato serio.

-...Entiendo- ya mas relajada –por cierto... Me puedes decir como eran nuestros padres-.

-Jajaja lo lamento pero eso no puedes saberlo todavia-.

-Muo eres malo- le dijo haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Jejejejeje pero te puedo hablar de Kakashi, veras el es así desde que murieron sus compañeros para recordarlos, antes Kakashi-sensei era frío e inteligente, arrogante y desinteresado por los demas al igual que Sasuke, era un genio por lo que lo llamaron prodigio, ya que se convirtió en chunin a la primera-.

Naruko estaba impresionada, Kakashi era igual a Sasuke y no podía creerlo.

-Después de convertirse en chunin poco después se convirtió en Jounin con tan solo trece años de edad, en una misión fue elegido como el líder del equipo, poco después fueron emboscados y secuestraron a su compañera donde el quería abandonarla, por que dijo que en las misiones se pierden muchas vidas y que ese era su destino al ser un ninja por que el que el rompe las reglas son tratados como escoria, pero las palabras de su compañero Óbito Uchiha lo hizo razonar, dijo "que el rompe las reglas son escoria, pero el que abandona a un amigo o compañero es peor que escoria.

Kakashi logro abrir los ojos y fueron en busca de su compañera, lograron rescatarla pero en el proceso Kakashi perdió su ojo izquierdo, el lugar donde estaban se estaba cayendo sobre sus cabezas, una gran roca estaba por aplastar a Kakashi pero Obito lo salvo siendo el quien terminara aplastado. La mitad del cuerpo de Óbito quedo bajo la roca y antes morir le dio su Sharingan a Kakashi para reponer el ojo que perdió, su compañera Rin Nohara le implanto su ojo a Kakashi, le dijo que con su ojo viera el mundo por el y protegiera a Rin, después la cueva empezó a derrumbarse sepultando el cuerpo de Óbito por completo, Rin y Kakashi lograron salir pero se sintieron tristes de perder a su compañero y amigo.

Tiempo después en la guerra, Anbus de la niebla secuestraron a Rin pero Kakashi la rescato y escaparon de los Anbu, Rin le dijo que le hicieron algo y que debía dejarla pero el se negó, los Anbu los rodearon y Rin le dijo que la matara para que no obtuvieran lo que querían pero el se negó, creo su técnica especial el "Chidori" para acabar con un Anbu que estaba en frente, en eso Rin se interpuso recibiendo el chidori en el pecho destrozando su corazón, cuando su cuerpo cayo al suelo kakashi a causa del dolor y el no pudor con su promesa, al no ser un Uchiha despertó el Mangekyou Sharingan que es la ultima fase del Sharingan pero quedo inconsciente.

El tiempo paso y Kakashi cambio en ese entonces, fue amable con todos y visita la tumba de su mejor amiga antes de ir a una misión, su amigo óbito siempre llegaba tarde por que siempre ayudaba a los demás dándole una escusa de por que se tardaba, Kakashi hace lo mismo para recordarlo ademas de que es uno de los alumnos del 4to Hokage-.

Cuando Naruto finalizo su relato vio que Naruko estaba impresionada y triste por lo que vivió su sensei, además de que era alumno del 4to Hokage por lo cual le preguntaría pero esperaría hasta mañana, en eso pasan por el puesto de Ichiraku por lo que Naruto baja a Naruko para entrar en el local.

-Hola viejo Teuchi, hola Ayame- saludo Naruko entrando al local llamando la atención de ambos y se sorprenden de ver que venia acompañada, Ayame se sonrojo por ver que era muy atractivo y teuchi decide hacerle una broma.

-Oye Naruko ¿quien es tu novio?- pregunto haciendo sonrojaron a la "pareja".

-El... no es mi novio- respondió muy apenada.

-Entonces quien es, no me digas que es tu prometido por comerte la torta antes del recreo-.

Al decir eso Naruko y Naruto tuvieron un poderoso sonrojo y hasta echaban humo de las orejas, por tales suposiciones del viejo.

¡PUMMM!

Fue el sonido de un sonoro golpe doble dentro del puesto de ramen, doble por que teuchi fue azotado de cara contra el piso de parte de Naruko y Ayame que tenian su puño humeando por el golpe de parte de Naruko y una sartén doblada de parte de Ayame.

-¡YA CALLATE VIEJO PERVERTIDO, ESTA VEZ TE PASASTE!-

-¡SI DICES OTRA DE ESAS COSAS PAPA TE VOY A LANZAR A LA FREIDORA (no se si tenga en el puesto pero ya que)-.

Naruto veia a Teuchi con pena y enojo por que no recordaba que fuera así, aunque tenia un poco de miedo hacia Ayame, cuando se recuperaron naruto hablo.

-Oye viejo, ¿ya no me recuerdas?- pregunto el Uzumaki.

-Lo lamento no lo recuerdo- respondió aunque tenia un presentimiento de que se le hacia familiar.

-Por favor, no me digas que no recuerdas a uno de tus mejores clientes, eres cruel viejo Dattebayo-.

Teuchi y Ayame quedaron de piedra ya que solo conocían dos personas que decían esa palabra muy a menudo que eran Naruko y Naruto, Ayame salto de la barra para abrazarlo mientras lloraba en su pecho y Teuchi se acercó para unirse incluso Naruko, fue un gran abrazo de amor que duro unos minutos para luego separarse.

-Naruto, gracias a dios estas vivo, sabia que estabas bien-.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañamos, siempre tuvimos fe de que regresarias- decía muy feliz Ayame.

-Lamento si los preocupe durante todos estos años, pero e estado entrenando durante ese tiempo para protegerlos a todos ustedes y a mi hermanita-.

-Cuando regresaste- pregunto el dueño de Ichiraku.

-Llegue ayer en la mañana y oficialmente soy genin de la hoja ya que aprove la prueba que nos aplico nuestras senseis, a Naruko-Chan aun le falta pasar su prueba con su equipo lo cual sera mañana, por cierto... ¿Que fue lo que te dijo?-.

-Dijo que mañana no desayunemos para la prueba por que podríamos vomitar, y que estuviéramos a las 6:00 en el campo de entrenamiento-.

-Te sugiero que desayunes y vayas tres horas después, conociéndolo llegara a esa hora por lo que también debes planear estrategias, no ataques de frente y no seas testaruda e impaciente a la hora de pelear, convence de a los demás de hacer equipo para que superen cualquier obstáculo y se hagan mas fuertes, iré por ti cuando acabe la prueba para llevarte a casa ¿de acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo, por cierto ¿en donde te estas quedando?-.

-En un hotel pero solo pague la noche que pase ahí-.

-Quedarte conmigo en mi departamento, di que si porfis, porfis además... no me gusta estar solo en casa- decía muy triste la Uzumaki.

-Claro que me quedare contigo a vivir Naruko-Chan, eres mi hermanita y no puedo dejarte sola, no otra vez por que es mi deber el cuidarte, amarte y protejerte-.

Después de esas palabras le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente haciéndola sonrojaron.

-Bueno ya que Naruko debe estar al 100% para mañana debe comer para tener muchas energías, así que la casa invita y también por tu llegada a la aldea Naruto-.

-Gracias-.

-Si gracias viejo-.

Teuchi sirve dos platos de ramen para el par de rubios que se les hacia agua en la boca.

-Ittadakimasu/Ittadakimasu (No se si así se escribe jeje)- dijeron para después dar el primer bocado, que al hacerlo se detuvieron pero solo para empezar a comer como si no hubiera un mañana, sacando unas risas de los dueños del local.

Pasaron la tarde entre platicas y risas, hasta que llego la hora de irse por lo que se despidieron de Teuchi y Ayame, en el camino empezaron a escuchar murmullos sobre ellos.

-Esos son los hermanos demonio, están juntos de nuevo- decía una mujer.

-Pero debo admitir que el chico es muy atractivo- decía otra mujer.

-Lástima que sea un demonio de no ser así le pediría una cita- fue el comentario de una tercera mujer.

-No puedo creer que sean ellos- exclamo un hombre.

-Ya no podemos hacerle nada a la mocosa, ahora es ninja y tiene a su hermano guardián de nuevo, por ser demonios no quiero imaginarme las "cosas" que hacen ellos en la noche-.

Ante esas palabras Naruko se sonrojo al imaginarse a ella y a su hermano haciendo esas "cosas", se sacudió la cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos pero recordó los demás comentarios poniéndose triste.

-No los escuches, solo están ciegos por su odio que no saben distinguir entre la prisión y el prisionero, les demostraremos que no somos demonios ¿de acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo- respondió ya mas animada.

Caminaron un rato mas hasta llegar al departamento de Naruko que no era mas ni menos que su antiguo departamento, estaba por abrir la puerta pero Naruko lo detiene.

-¡Espera!, tengo algo que hacer antes de que entres, no me tardo- dicho esto ingreso al interior dejando a Naruto afuera esperando.

... Un momento después ...

Naruko abre la puerta permitiéndole el paso a su hermano.

-Bienvenido a casa-.

A decir verdad Naruko estuvo limpiando el departamento con ayuda de sus clones para que fuera agradable para su hermano.

-Estuviste limpiando para que fuera mas presentable para mi ¿no es verdad?-.

-Jejejejeje ¿que te parece?- pregunto recibiendo a cambio otro abrazo y otro beso pero en la mejilla sonrojando la y apenándola.

-Me encanta- respondió a una sonrojada Naruko.

-Bueno... debo ir a bañarme- se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.

-Esta bien por mientras arreglo mis cosas-.

... En otro lugar ...

En otra parte de la aldea específicamente en el distrito Uchiha se ve a Sayuri con su madre Mikoto Uchiha, una mujer muy hermosa con un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y un delantal color crema y a Sasuke cenando mientras hablaban de lo que ocurrió hoy.

-Bien chicos cuentenme, que paso el día de hoy, tu Sasuke... algo que que te haya pasado- pregunto al Uchiha menor.

-Mhp, nada en particular, mis compañeros son solo un estorbo- respondió con su típico tono.

-(Suspiro) Ay Sasuke que debo hacer contigo para que cambies- hablo muy resignada ya que desde la masacre Uchiha, Sasuke cambio drásticamente.

-Mhp-.

-¿Y tu Sayuri?-.

Sayuri en otro caso estaba muy feliz, alegre y soñadora por lo sucedido hoy.

-¿Sayuri?- pregunto La matriarca Uchiha.

-¿Eh? Pues fue el mejor día de todos hasta ahora-.

-Por que no nos cuentas lo que ocurrió hoy cariño-.

-Bueno mi equipo esta conformado por dos jounin, yo y mi compañero que parece un ángel caído del cielo sus ojos mas azules como el zafiro y sus rasgos que lo hacen ver como todo un salvaje, ideo un plan para acabar con las senseis dejándolas K.O a Kasumi-Sensei y a Anko-sensei con un simple genjutsu-.

Mikoto quedo sorprendida, la hermana de Kakashi y la ex disipula de Orochimaru derrotadas por dos genin.

-Increíble... ¡cuentame mas!- pidió Mikoto como si escuchara el mejor chisme de todos, Sasuke prestaba atención para saber mas sobre el, Mikoto para saber mas sobre ese "ángel" no era un pedófila si eso piensan, solo quiere un buen hombre para su niña.

-Bueno parece que lo que escuche oírle cuando estaba frente a las senseis fue el Tsukuyomi y que solo los Uchiha mas fuertes o los que estén mas o menos a su nivel pueden romperlo, y no... No es un Uchiha y tampoco posee el Sharingan.

Lo revelado dejo de piedra a los escuchas, el chico tiene el Tsukuyomi y no es un uchiha, ni tampoco tiene el Sharingan, entonces le dijeron que prosiguiera.

-Según lo que nos contó en la academia, dijo que viajo por todo el mundo y participó en la guerra civil de kiri, apoyando a Mei Terumi la nueva líder de kirigakure y los rebeldes, se enfrento al ex Mizukage Yagura el Jinchuriki del Sanbi, cuando lo derroto lo libero de un genjutsu al que estaba sometido, cuando Lady-Mei tomo el liderato le dio el apodo de "El Zorro Exterminador de la niebla".

Ante esta revelación, Mikoto estaba estupefacta, en shock, el compañero de su hija era el hombre que acabo con la guerra contra los Kenkei Genkai y derroto a un Kage.

... En casa de Kasumi y Kakashi ...

Kasumi estaba cenando y Kakashi leyendo su libro naranja en la mesa.

-Si no guardas es libro te lo quemaré, te castrare, te los cocinare y te los haré comer ¿entendiste?-.

Kakashi palideció, por lo que guardo su libro y llevo sus manos a su hombría dándole un asentimiento.

-¡Bien! Ahora a que no sabes sobre mi alumno- decía mas animada.

-Cuentame- hablo con un gran tono de aburrimiento.

Kasumi le empezó a contar lo mismo que Sayuri obteniendo la misma reacción que Mikoto en Kakashi.

-Ay algo mas que deba saber/Ay algo mas que deba saber- preguntaron Mikoto y Kakashi.

-Si... Es el hermano de Naruko/Si... Es el hermano de Naruko- contestaron las chicas.

Soltaron la bomba estaban peor que antes, con tanta información hicieron lo que cualquier persona normal haría... Se desmayaron por la noticia.

-Creo que debí esperar/Creo que debí esperar- dijeron para después llevarse a su madre/hermano a su habitación, por que después serian unos días muy largos.

Bueno bueno espero que les haya gustado y me perdonen por tardar tanto haré lo posible por subir el siguiente capitulo, también lamento no poner mucha acción en la prueba de supervivencia y las faltas de ortografía si es que tiene.


	7. cap 6

Omake.

Naruto estaba desempacando en la sala para poder descansar cuando lo llamo su hermana.

-O-Onii-chan- llamo la pequeña Uzumaki.

-¿Qye sucede Naru...?- se quedo callado para llevarse las manos a la nariz para evitar que la sangre saliera y sonrojarse al ver a la pequeña rubia en solo una toalla que cubría su cuerpo en desarrollo, la toalla resaltaba sus pechos que eran un poco grandes para una niña de su edad.

-B-bueno yo... Q-queria saber... s-si podías dormir... C-conmigo- se movía de manera tímida que hacían que Naruto quedara embobado pero se sacudía esos pensamientos.

-Bu-bueno es que no creo que yo deba- desvío la mirada para no verla un poco avergonzado.

-Por favor es que no quiero dormir sola- suplico mientras hacia el poderoso Kinjutsu.

-(suspiro) esta bien tu ganas... dormirse contigo- acepto dejando a un mas que feliz Naruko que le dio un abrazo y un beso sonrojandose y sonrojando también a Naruto, después de todo cuando lo abrazo hizo que Naruto sintiera sus pechos pegándolos contra su fuerte torso. –b-bueno creo que debo ir a bañarme-.

-H-hai- Naruko se fue a cambiar mientras Naruto se bañaba.

Paso un rato en que Naruto se estuvo bañando, salio con una toalla en su cintura y fue a buscar ropa en sus cosas donde saco un pergamino, lo habrio y para luego decir "Kai" y frente a el después de disiparse el humo aparecieron un par de maletas con ropa casual y un pequeña caja de cápsulas la cual guardo.

-Deben estar muy avanzados en la tecnología- se dijo a si mismo para después ponerse un pantalos negro de dormir y una camisa blanca manga corta.

-Naruko-Chan ¿donde estas?- llamo el rubio.

-Aquí estoy Onii...chan- Naruko quedo embobada y paralizada al tener frente a ella a un completo dios que se convirtió en su querido hermano, lo empezó a recorrer con la mirada mientras tenia unas pequeñas fantasías haciendo que se sonroje.

Naruto también Estaba sonrojado al ver a su hermana, llevaba puesto un camisón que le llegaba hasta medio muslo un poco abierto del escote dejando ver un poco sus pechos, también llevaba el gorro de dormir que el usaba dándole un aspecto adorable y un poco sexy.

-"K-kawai... Nononono, no pienses esas cosas pervertidas, no pienses esas cosas pervertidas, no pienses esas cosas pervertidas es tu hermana por el amor de dios, maldito sabio pervertido me pegaste tus mañas". B-bueno Naruko-Chan es hora de que vallas a dormir en un momento te alcanzo-.

-H-hai- afirmo un tanto apenada.

Naruto salio del departamento y puso sellos alrededor en que caso de una visita con malas intenciones entrara, regreso adentro para irse a la habitación de su hermana a dormir, cuando llego vio la tierna escena de la rubia que había dejado espacio en la cama para que se acostará, sin perder tiempo se metió para acompañarla, Naruko entre sueños se acurrucó en su pecho sacándole un sonrojo al rubio ya que sintió sus pechos pero eso no impidió que cerrara los ojos y cayera profundamente dormido.

... Un momento después ...

Naruto miro alrededor y se extraño un poco al ver que estaba en la aldea, se preguntaba que hacia allí pero en ese momento ve pasar a Naruko pero mas pequeña que usaba un vestido amarillo, se impresiono por verla y entonces se entero en ese momento de que estaba en un sueño, después se vio pasar a el mismo de pequeño vistiendo un shrot negro y una camisa maga corta blanca con el remolino en la espalda siguiendo de cerca a Naruko.

-Vamos Onii-chan no te quedes atras- decía Naruko que brincaba de emoción.

-Ya ya no te pongas asi- decía el pequeño Naruto.

-Pero es que quiero jugar con los demás niños- decía impaciente.

Naruto quedo impresionado de ver lo que el pensaba que eran recuerdos de la infancia de Naruko, los siguió hasta llegar al parque donde vio a las versiones jóvenes de Shikamaru, Choji y Kiba que estaban jugando a las atrapadas, el pequeño Naruto se recostó en un árbol mientras veía a Naruko jugar y divertirse con los chicos.

El Uzumaki veía los recuerdos con una sonrisa para que después cambiara un poco el sueño viéndose que era tarde, los niños eran llevados a casa por sus padres mientras eran vistos por Naruko que solo bajaba la mirada con tristeza, pero sintió unos brazos rodearla por la espalda y volteo a ver para encontrarse con el rostro de su hermano quien le daba una sonrisa, Naruko se volteo y lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

La imagen volvió a cambiar para verse a ambos rubios en su departamento que empezaba a atardecer debido a la puesta del sol, entraron y naruto solo los siguió hasta quedar en la habitación.

-O-Onii-chan- llamo un poco tímida.

-¿Que sucede Naruko-neechan?-

-Yo quería saber... Que se siente cuando una persona te demuestra su amor- pregunto tomando por sorpresa al rubio mayor y al menor.

-Ehh bueno pues no lose, según lo que escuche Neko-neechan dijo que cuando una persona te demuestra su cariño lo hace por medio de un abrazo o un beso, o que te lo haga saber- responde el ojiazul.

-Entonces demuestramelo- le dice impresionando a ambos.

-Ehh pues si siempre lo hago- le responde.

-Pero... Neko-neechan me dijo que cuando una persona te demuestra su amor siempre te da un beso... Aqui- señala de forma inocente su boquita haciendo que el rubio mayor se le agrandaran los ojos mientras que el pequeño solo se impresionaba.

-E-esta... Bien, si así te sientes feliz entonces... Que así sea- dice el pequeño Naruto para después tomar a Naruko de sus mejillas y para completo shock del Uzumaki espectador que solo puso los ojos como platos mientras su boca tocaba el suelo, le daba un completo beso en los labios amorosamente que era correspondido torpemente por la Uzumaki menor pero aun así le gustaba, un momento mágico para ambos aunque antes era solo para Naruko pero cuando Naruto sintió los labios de Naruko empezó a disfrutarlo.

-O-mai-ga- decía Naruto sin salir de su trance pues había quedado de piedra al ver el acto de "amor fraternal" de su pequeño yo.

Mientras que Kurama miraba todo con los ojos desorbitados y con la quijada hasta el suelo desde su lugar sin tener una conexión con su Jinchuriki solo pudo pensar una cosa.

-"¡AAAYYYY WEEEYY NO MAMES, AZOPOTAMADRE!"- fue el único pensamiento de kurama.

El paisaje volvió a cambiar dejándose ver a ambos rubios en la noche corriendo con todas sus fuerzas por la calle siendo seguidos por una turba de aldeanos, corrió hacia ellos viendo que habían escapado de la turba pero se metieron en un callejón, Naruto escondió a Naruko en unas cajas amontonadas mientras ella lloraba por que iba a estar sola, el pequeño rubio solo le dio un beso en la frente para poder alejar a los aldeanos de ella.

-Onii-chan- decía Naruko mientras lloraba.

-No te preocupes Naruko-neechan, no permitiré que nadie te lastime, por que eres mi hermana, mi querida hermana a la que tanto quiero- decía mientras la besaba en la frente y se alejaba.

Naruto observaba todo de manera sería, vio como su pequeño yo era masacrado por los aldeanos, lo apuñalaban, golpeaban y lo quemaban vivo sin tenerle compasión en lo mas minimo.

-Muere maldito demonio -decía un aldeano.

-Ojala te pudras en el infierno -decía otro mientras lo apuñalaba con una Katana.

Naruto veía todo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro ya que sabia que no podía hacer nada al ser un simple recuerdo del pasado, la masacre hacia su persona sin que tuvieran ninguna pizca de piedad, mientras Naruko miraba la horrible escena ya que no había logrado seguir caminado mas de cinco metros antes de ser atrapado, Naruko estaba en su limite de desesperación de ir ayurmdar a a su hermano pero lo que vio a continuación fue la gota que derramo el vaso, lo que hizo explotar sus limites... Los aldeanos empezaron a pisar la cabeza de Naruto y empalar las katanas en su abdomen y estomago haciendo que escupiera bocanadas de sangré por el suelo.

-¡NOOOOOO!-.

Escucho el grito de la pequeña Naruko viendo que se acercaba corriendo hacia su moribundo yo, los aldeanos al ver que había salido de su escondite intentaron matarla pero a Naruko eso no le importaba ya que lo que le importaba ahora en ese momento era el, cuando estaban a punto de siquiera tocarla los Anbu llegaron al rescate matando a todos los involucrados en la masacre hacia su persona, el tercer Hokage llego corriendo con dos Anbu a su lado, uno era Kakashi y el otro tenia aspecto femenino de cabello púrpura y máscara de Neko, se llevaron a Naruto y Naruko al hospital para atender al pequeño Naruto.

Naruto estaba en la cama de hospital completamente vendado debido a que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes profundos y una hemorragia interna.

-P-Por que- dijo en voz baja Naruko mientras los demás la miraban.

-¿hm? ¿Por que, que Naruko?- pregunto el Sandaime.

-¡POR QUE SIEMPRE TENEMOS QUE PASAR POR ESTO Y MAS MI HERMANO QUE SE SACRIFICA POR MI, POR QUE TODAS LAS PERSONAS NOS ODIAN Y NOS QUIEREN MUERTOS¡- expreso su pregunta con gran ira hacia los aldeanos por el daño hacia su querido hermano, mientras su rostro se llenaba de lagrimas.

-Hay cosas que aun no pueden ser asimiladas, ustedes no lo entenderían pero cuando llegue el momento lo entenderan- fueron las palabras del Sandaime haciendo que Naruko sólo abrazara delicadamente a Naruto para no lastimarlo y llorar en su pecho. –"lo siento minato y Kushina, pero no puedo hacer mucho por ellos"-.

-"Abuelo, no importa no tiene que disculparse, después de todo los malditos ancianos y el consejo civil son los causantes de todo el infierno que pasamos aunque no recuerde mucho, pero por las agresiones a Naruko para mi son imperdonables"- pensó mientras veía triste como Naruko lloraba en el pecho de su pequeño yo.

La escena cambio viéndose a Naruko unos años mayor caminar hacia la torre Hokage, la siguió hasta llegar a la oficina donde entro sin tocar como de costumbre en ellos, al entrar vieron que estaba el hokage con una mirada triste que decía que esta conversación no le iba gustar, pero también había otro hombre al que no le agradaba para nada y odiaba con todo su ser además de darle una mala sensación, tenia un ojo y brazo derecho vendado con un bastón en mano, era nada mas y menos que Danzo el desgraciado responsable de que Itachi asesinara a toda su familia por su culpa al chantajearlo usando su cariño hacia Sasuke.

-Jiji de que querías hablarme, ¿Por fin encontraron a mi Onii-chan? Por favor dime que lo hicieron, dime que si lograron encontrarlo- en su voz sonaba que estaba triste y muy preocupada ya que no quería quedarse sola.

-...Naruko... Esto que te voy a decir es algo muy fuerte y te pido con todo mi corazón que... te Calmes ¿si?- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte. –de acuerdo... lo que pasa es que... la razón por la que te llame es por que...-.

-Tu hermano esta muerto, fue asesinado por ninjas de otra aldea- mintió Danzo interrumpiendo a Hiruzen quien le daba una mirada asesina con instinto asesino dirigido hacia el quien ni se inmuto, danzo pensó que con quebrar la voluntad de Naruko con la noticia de su hermano muerto podrá tener su arma para cumplir con sus ambiciones.

Naruko quedo muda y paralizada, ella no podía creer lo que había escuchado su rostro cambio a uno de shock mientras lágrimas empezaban a salir, Naruto por su parte sintió como su furia empezaba a desatarse queriendo despellejar a la maldita momia, se lanzo hacia el pero solo logro atravesarlo haciendo lo reaccionar y hacer que lo viera con odio puro en sus ojos.

-...N-no eso... no e-es c-cierto(snif) ... Jiji por favor dime que es (snif) una broma- decía mirando al Sarutobi quien solo bajaba la mirada con mucha tristeza.

-Lo siento Naruko pero... temo decirte que no pudimos encontrarlo por ningún lado, he enviado grupos de rescate durante un año y medio y no he tenido ningún resultado, aunque me duela hacerlo temo decirte que tuve que cancelar la búsqueda completamente por orden del concejo y dar a tu hermano por muerto... lo siento mucho Naruko, pero no puedo hacer nada- revelo con mucho pesar bajando la mirada.

Naruko por otro lado solo corrió hacia la puerta y salir directo hacia su hogar, Naruto miraba esto con mucha tristeza y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y decidió seguirla, veía como corría mientras se rompía en el llanto hasta chocar con una mujer y que pasaba por el pasillo de la torre para ir a ver al hokage, tenia el cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color, con un vestido negro hasta un poco abajo de las rodillas y un delantal color crema, era mikoto que se extraño al ver a la pequeña que choco con ella para luego levantarse y seguir corriendo hasta llegar a su casa. Mikoto la reconoció por lo que se apresuro a llegar a la oficina de hiruzen y pregunto que era lo que había pasado, hiruzen le dio la respuesta haciendo que Mikoto se pusiera muy triste por la pequeña ya que cuando su amiga Kushina murió se entero de que sus hijos estaban vivos y eran los Jinchurikis del Kyuubi, planeo en adoptarlos al igual que los demás lideres de los clanes ya que eran muy cercanos a Minato y Kushina, pero el consejo se lo impidió y mas Danzo y los viejos poniéndolos furiosos.

Decidió dejarla sola ya que debería estar muy destrozada por la noticia por lo que no recibiría nadie ni siquiera al Hokage, Naruko llego al departamento y se dirigió a su habitación cayendo en la cama rompiéndose en el llanto.

-Onii-chan... (Snif) no quiero estar sola (snif) por favor vuelve (snif) te necesitó...-.

Naruto miraba sin poder hacer nada como su hermana se hacia pedazos por su desaparición, el sólo podía llorar en silencio por lo que le causo a su pequeña hermana.

La escena volvió a cambiar a la de un callejon en medio de la noche, por su lado paso la silueta de una niña pequeña rubia y entonces vio que era su hermana que estaba corriendo con una expresión de miedo absoluto en su rostro, la siguió hasta que quedo de espaldas contra un callejón sin salida viendo como se acercaba una multitud de aldeanos armados con cuchillos, palos, piedras y katanas que la miraban con gran odio.

-P-por f-f-favor n-no me h-hagan d-daño, y-yo-yo n-no e-e hecho nada malo- exclamaba con dificultad y mucho terror al verlos así.

-Callate maldita escoria, por tu culpa mi hermano esta muerto- decía uno del grupo.

-Por tu culpa nuestros amigos y familiares están muertos- exclamaba otro.

-Pero ahora vengaremos sus muertes matandote maldita perra, hoy terminaremos lo que el Yondaime empezó- dijo otro aldeano que portaba un palo y la golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo que callera al suelo y se sujetara la parte del golpe mientras lloraba del dolor y terror.

Los demás aldeanos siguieron el ejemplo de su compañero y empezaron a masacrar a la pequeña Uzumaki sin tener un poco de compasión y piedad, mientras ella les gritaba y les imploraba que se detuvieran pero estaban sordos y cegados por su ira y odio.

Naruto veía esto con incredulidad y culpa las atrocidades de la gente.

-N-no... ¡DETENGANSE!- gritaba mientras se acercaba hacia ellos para alejarlos de su pequeña hermana, pero era en vano ya que solo los atravesaba cuando intentaba hacerlo, los intentaba golpear pero era un útil hacerlo, la apuñalaban le lanzaban piedras y botellas haciendo que la sangre empezara a salir de sus heridas. –¡DETENGANSE MALDITOS!- gritaba pero era en vano ya que era un simple recuerdo, aunque no podía tocarlos seguía golpeándolos hasta que callo de rodillas mientras lloraba.

Un aldeano tomo del vestido de Naruko y se lo quito de un tirón dejándola en ropa interior, el hombre le quito lo que quedaba y se bajo los pantalones para poder violarla, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se le fue cortada su hombría para después decapitarlo, los aldeanos miraron con horror como su compañero era asesinado por un Anbu y entonces mas Anbus los empezaron a rodear, pero los que los cago de miedo fue ver al Hokage en la entrada del callejón y antes de querer hacer algo el Hokage hablo.

-Ustedes son una desgracia y un mal ejemplo para la aldea, yo los condeno a la muerte por intento de asesinato y violación hacia Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki la hija sobreviviente de Minato Namikaze el cuarto Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki- finalizo el Sandaime haciendo que los aldeanos se aterraron al saber que maltraron a la hija de su heroe.

La imagen del lugar donde Naruto estaba volvió a cambiar para verse en el monte Hokage en medio de la noche, volteo su mirada hacia alguien aproximándose y que era Naruko pero tenia un estado deplorable, su piel se miraba pálida y tenia ojeras dando a entender que no dormía bien, además de que estaba desnutrida por no comer bien y sanamente, se puso al borde de la cabeza de Minato y mirar hacia el cielo estrellado.

-Onii-chan- dijo llamando la atención del mencionado. –si tu no puedes estar ahora conmigo... entonces yo... voy a ir hacia ti para estar contigo- finalizo dejando al rubio completamente atónitos y shock.

Naruto en ese momento vio como Naruko se lanzaba al precipicio para terminar con su existencia, por lo cual intento tomar su mano para detenerla pero al intentar hacerlo solo la atravesó.

-¡NARUKOOOOOOOOO!- grito con mucho dolor mientras veía como su pequeña hermanita se iba perdiendo a mitad del precipicio.

Naruto miraba imponente como Naruko caía hacia el precipicio pero en ese momento aparece Kakashi en su vestimenta Anbu salvándola, atrás de el llega Neko muy preocupada para abrazar a Naruko mientras lloraba aliviando a Naruto de que Kakashi llegara a tiempo.

Se fueron a la torre Hokage para llevarla ante el Sandaime quien miraba muy triste el suceso anterior con su bola de cristal, al llegar Naruko no decía nada mientras miraba al frente con una mirada sin emociones, sus ojos carentes de brillo y vida cosa que preocupo a todos.

-Naruko... no vuelvas hacer otra barbaridad como esa, ¿sabes como me estoy poniendo cuando esas cosas te pasan?, ¿que diría Naruto si te viera así?- pregunto el viejo Sarutobi.

-...- Narulo no decía nada, no podía y no sabia responder a eso.

-El te hubiera dicho "Naruko... no quiero que vuelvas hacer algo así por que me Lástimas y eso no me gusta, tu eres mi razón de seguir y siempre te cuidare y protegeré aunque me cueste la vida, a mi no me importa nada en el mundo mas que tu por que tu felicidad se hizo la mía, si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz, si tu estas triste yo también lo estaré y si quieres llorar yo llorare contigo por que no importa donde estés, no importa la distancia y el lugar donde estés... Yo siempre te estaré observando y velando por tu felicidad".Naruto siempre dio su vida por protegerte por que el quizo que tu tuvieras un sueño para ser feliz- relato el Sandaime.

-"No sabes cuanta razón tienes Abuelito"-.

Naruko solo pudo bajar la cabeza mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas, se lanzo a los brazos de Hiruzen para calmar su llanto siendo seguida por Yugao que la consideraba una hermana e hija, Naruto se sintió feliz de esto y solo lloro por ella.

La imagen volvió a cambiar para verse en la academia ninja, vio que estaba dentro del salón viendo como como todos hacia el jutsu de clones hasta que llegó el turno de Naruko, estaba vestida con el mono naranja.

-De acuerdo Naruko muestranos el Jutsu de clonación- dijo iruka mientras la Uzumaki se ponía nerviosa y empezaba hacer lo pedido.

Al finalizar se vio como aun lado estaba un clon de Naruko pero no en buen estado haciendo que se pusiera triste, al igual que Iruka pero no lo demostraba en clase pero si estaba muy triste pues sabia que esa técnica se le dificultaba, Hinata y Sayuri también estaban tristes por ella.

-"No pude hacerlo"- pensó mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Era de esperarse de una perdedora- decía Sasuke haciendo enojar a Naruko, Iruka, Sayuri, Hinata y mas a Naruto.

-Tienes razón Sasuke-Kun, ella nisiquiera podría llegar hasta tus pies- decía Sakura.

-¡Ya callense! Al menos yo tengo pecho a diferencia de ti maldita tabla con patas- dijo Naruko mientras todos se reían de Sakura quien estaba por lanzarse hacia la rubia. –ademas yo prefiero el jutsu que yo misma inventé-.

-¿Un jutsu que tu inventaste?- pregunto Iruka mientras Naruko asentía feliz haciendo los las posiciones de manos. –"Por que tengo el presentimiento de que va hacer algo estúpido"- pensó para si mismo.

Naruko se vio rodeada de humo completamente que al disiparse un poco se ve a Naruko de unos 18 años completamente desnuda con el humo tapando sus partes intimas, todos los hombres sin excepción alguna a parte de Naruto salieron volando por el aire debido a la potente hemorragia nasal que se les había subido a la cabeza para después salir por sus fosas nasales, Naruto estaba completamente sonrojado tambaleándose mientras se sujetaba como podía la nariz para evitar que saliera volando por la pérdida de sangre.

-¡DEJATE DE JUEGOS ESTUPIDOS!- le grito Iruka que tenia dos papelitos en la nariz dándole un fuerte coscorrón haciéndole un gracioso chichón.

Naruto miraba esto divertido pero la imagen volvió a cambiar a la graduación donde se ve a Naruko completamente triste en el columpio mientras las personas murmuraban sobre ella, después Mizuki llega y le dice la misma mentira que le dijo a el, la noche llego y Naruko estaba practicando el Jutsu clones de sombra siendo observado por Naruto quien sonreía, Iruka llego para después llegar Mizuki y diciéndole la verdad a Naruko de por que era odiada el y ella, le lanzo fuma shuriken pero Iruka se interpuso entre ella y el ataque, Naruko escucho la historia de Iruka para después escapar gracias al Umino siendo seguido por Mizuki quien era seguido por Iruka, Naruko logra escapar pero Mizuki estaba a punto de matar a Iruka.

-Dime Iruka, ¿por que defiendes a la maldita demonio? Recuerda que gracias a ella tus padres están muertos ¿por que defiendes al demonio que te quito a tus padres?- le pregunta al herido chunin.

-Por que ella no es ese demonio... ella es Naruko Uzumaki ninja de la aldea escondida entre las hoja, y la futura Hokage de ella- dice impresionando a Mizuki quien quien solo dio una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Entonces muere Iruka¡- decía Mizuki para después lanzar la fuma shuriken pero no alcanza cuando es pateado por Naruko lanzándolo un poco lejos.

-Si te atreves ponerle una mano a mi sensei... Te mato- dijo Naruko mirando peligrosamente a Mizuki.

-Y que harás tu maldita demonio-.

-Pues solo esto¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra!- exclamo invocando un milenio de clones que aparecieron en todo el lugar para después darle la golpiza de su vida a Mizuki.

Pasado ese momento Iruka llama a Naruko diciéndole que cierre los ojos para cuando los abriera mirara a Iruka sin su bandana en la frente.

-Felicidades... Estas graduada- dijo Iruka dejando muda a la rubia. –y para celebrar que tal si te invito hoy a comer ramen esta noche ¿que dices?- pregunta pero no obtiene respuesta extrañándose, pero después Naruko se lanza abrazarlo con alegría.

-Iruka-sensei... Arigatto- decía Naruko mientras seguía abrazando a Iruka.

Naruto vio esto con felicidad para que después todo se volviera blanco a su alrededor.

... En el mundo real ...

Naruto se levanto y vio a su hermana dormida en su pecho, solamente sonrió y le dio dio un beso en la frente a la Uzumaki quien solo formo una sonrisa estando dormida, Naruto decidió volver a dormir para empezar su nuevo día mañana.


End file.
